


Letter from me to you...

by WonHakWoon



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonHakWoon/pseuds/WonHakWoon
Summary: Taekwoon has nothing to worry about and can enjoy his life a little more, because he isn't next in line to rule. His oldest brother ,Changmin, has a lot more on his shoulders. Changmin is preparing himself for the ceremony to take over the throne from his father. Whenever Taekwoon feels like he needs to let something go off his shoulders, he turns to the human he turned into a slave... Hakyeon. Hakyeon is used to the highs and lows of Taekwoon, so nothing is new anymore to him. But when Changmin is killed, everything is upon Taekwoon's shoulders and it's him who has to take the throne. Little does he know that he falls in love with Hakyeon shortly after the murder of Changmin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minki is more like a cameo here, so he won't appear much at first
> 
> As for the so called ''Completed'' note, it's not finished until I mention it :D

# Letter from me to you...

### 1.

The noises going back and forth downstairs. My brother Changmin is going to rule over the kingdom and he is needed for basically every single part of the preparation for the ceremony once it's time for him to take the crown. I am honestly very happy that I don't have the pressure on my shoulders, because it's not me who is in that position. I have a lot more time on my hand, so I can also invite some friends to come over and have a good time.

But not all of that is allowed here, even I have to stay loyal to strict rules. I still have to stay formal, especially when some quite important people show up. I honestly still remember that time when I got jealous at Changmin. I was a young child ,about 8 years I think, and I wondered why Changmin got a big amount of attention compared to me. I really was treated like a ghost. Not only by relatives, but also by ministers, majors et cetera. Changmin was the third person they saw ,aside from my parents, and some even ignored me.

I felt really sad about everything and every night, I went upstairs to my room to cry myself into sleep. No one ever spoke about why I went to bed so early, no one wondered a single thing. That changed when I was 14. My mum got worried about me and followed me upstairs as I entered my room while I bursted into tears. She entered my room and she tried to comfort me. At first I didn't believe her, but she was shocked to know that I felt ignored by lots of vampires. My mum never thought that Changmin definitely would be more important in everyone's eyes, but it shocked her that I wasn't equally treated like Changmin. 

The older I became, the more I kept distance. Even Changmin noticed it and it nearly broke him to see me like this. I am his only sibling and he didn't want that I was dying on the inside because of what the kingdom caused. He stepped up as if he always had been the king and he demanded that everyone was going to treat me a lot nicer, I didn't deserve it to be treated like a ghost. It seemed to help the way Changmin spoke, because it was like everyone no longer saw just Changmin. 

But Changmin knew that I would be left alone someday. Once Changmin get the crown on his head, me and my parents have to move out and I don't want to. I want to stay here, but it's against the rules. In order to make me feel less lonely, Changmin had arranged that a group of humans would come over and I could pick one that I had to turn into a slave, which wasn't allowed to leave my room. Only when I demanded. Out of all those humans, I chose Cha Hakyeon. I felt a little connection with him. Hakyeon was supposed to be my slave, but he started to become my friend too. And whenever I feel either happy, sad or furious ,especially that latter, is aimed at him. Hakyeon knows how I am like and I know enough about him.

''Your Majesty, are you okay? It doesn't look like it to me.'' I hear Hakyeon ask behind me. I turn and I make my way to my bed as I sit down at the side at which Hakyeon is chained against the wall. I sigh as I make eyecontact with the human slave, who looks extremely curious. Hakyeon is a curious type, but he just cares about me. Coming back to that part where I was supposed to make him a slave... he is more like a friend to me instead of a slave. To Hakyeon, I can tell everything. I have told him more than I ever did to either my parents or Changmin.

''I think I'm okay, but I still feel a bit... I don't know actually. I'm scared to relive everything again. And with everything, I mean that I'll be ignored again.'' I share with him and the concern in Hakyeon's eyes start to become worse. Hakyeon hates it that I am not equally treated like Changmin, aside from how important Changmin's title is. But Hakyeon basically has no right to defend me in any way and I can't speak on his behalf, I am more important than Hakyeon is. And no one would believe a word that comes from Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tries to get up from the ground, but the chains pull him back to the ground. Hakyeon sighs, but never loses the eyecontact with me.

''Hakyeon, it is what it is. If the kingdom rather wants to abadon me, I'll just wait to move out so that I can live my own life peacefully. My brother will do whatever he can to protect the kingdom and to make sure that it won't be as chaotic as it is now. I just focus on my life and to keep you here with me.'' I tell him and it's then that silence kicks in.

''Taekwoon! Are you coming downstairs?'' my dad asks when he knocks on my door. I turn my head like a speed train at the same time I hear Hakyeon gasp. My dad loves to be sneaky and he shows up whenever I don't expect it.

''Sorry Hakyeon, but I need to go downstairs. I'll be back later today and please don't ask me when, because I don't know how long this will take.'' I tell him as I get up from my bed and leave my bedroom. My dad smiles when I stand in front of him and he immediately wraps an arm around my shoulders. I'm pretty sure that it has to do anything with Changmin, because they otherwise wouldn't invite me to come downstairs.

We make our way downstairs and I am greeted by lots of noises coming from the ballroom. Wait, what is going on? Is there something official going on that they didn't tell me?

My questions are being answered when we enter the ballroom... there is a photoshoot going on and it's Changmin who is in front of the camera right now. I already had known that Changmin loves cameras, so seeing him like this doesn't surprise me. But why do I have to be here? I am not going to look at this, I'll be back in my room if it's just that.

''Alright, our youngest song is here.'' my dad announces and it's then that everyone looks at me. This is one of a few times that everyone looks at me instead of Changmin. But it's still not clear to me why I have to be here.

''Good to see you here, Your Majesty. I would appreciate it if you would stand next to the crown prince, because I would love to take some photos of the two of you.'' the photographer tells me after we exchanged a bow. I simply nod and I make my way to Changmin, who has a big smile on his face when I join him. He wraps an arm around me and the photographer immediately gives me instructions how he wants me to pose. I try to adjust them the best I can and it seems that it worked, because he starts to take photos.

This was why they wanted me to come downstairs? Why now?


	2. Chapter 2

### 2.

After about an hour, I am free to go. It's only me, since the photographer wants to make some photos of my parents with Changmin. That's fine by me, because Changmin is more important than I am. I never knew that being a crown prince would make you so much more important compared to the rest of the siblings. And sometimes you can see in Changmin's eyes that it stings him a lot to see how bad the kingdom makes me disappear, but he can't stop that.

I make my way upstairs and it's then that a servant leaves my parents' bedroom. We have a few servants who also help in the household and not all of them are very friendly towards me and Changmin, it's their attitude that makes them hate us. But they do forget that they work for us and that their arrogant attitude isn't very welcome in here. But this servant ,who goes by the name Minki, is a lovely one. Minki loves to have a talk with me and cares more about me than he cares about Changmin.

''May I ask where you came from, Your Majesty? I didn't find you in your bedroom, except for that slave of yours.'' Minki drops the bombshell and I chuckle. Minki is very straight forward, which is very needed sometimes. And on top of that, Minki sometimes has the guts to stand up for me towards my family. To me, it's very brave that a servant dares to stand up against someone who is in a higher position.

''That's right, I was downstairs. A photographer is here to make some photos and I only had to appear to make photos with the crown prince. I don't think it's that necessary for me to come downstairs for that, but my mother insisted that I would show up anyways.'' I honestly tell Minki and I can see the look in his eyes change to worry. Minki takes another step towards me and keeps looking at me.

''I understand that your brother is so important to everyone, but they cannot leave you behind on anything. Yes, you are able to live a more loose life. But why would everyone pretend that the Jung family only has one son? This has to change, Your Majesty. Because everyone will forget about you later on.'' Minki's voice starts to become a little annoyed as it makes me only nod at him. I have told Minki a lot that he can go to my parents and stand up for me whenever he wants to, because Minki is better in convincing my parents to take a better care of me compared to me convincing my parents. 

Minki breaks the eyecontact and makes his way downstairs as I head to my bedroom. I'm bored, but I am not allowed to leave the palace to make a walk or something. Are they trying to isolate me or something? I love to live a more relaxed life ,compared to Changmin, but I'm not even allowed to go out and take a walk or something. It's sad, but even the youngest prince has a strict list of rules.

I enter my bedroom and Hakyeon immediately gets up a little. It looked like he curled up in a ball and I can tell that there is a sad look on his face. I rush to Hakyeon and he is doing everything he can to turn away from me with his eyes, but I demand him to look at me. Hakyeon slowly turns to look at me and I sigh. I know that Hakyeon is depending on me a lot, but he is a slave too. He should do what I want, but I just can't do that to a human like him. I'm a little too human on the inside to do that.

''I'm glad you're back, Your Majesty. I missed you.'' Hakyeon sounds a little soft and tears form in his eyes. I am not allowed to hug him, but I need to do that right now. Fuck the rules, I have to hug him. And without any further ado, I pull him in for a hug. Hakyeon bursts into tears and I can feel those tears on my shoulder. I bite on my lip to make sure that I can't bite him, because I have the urge to drink from him now. But I can't do that now, I only wanna do it when I feel I am ready. And why should I drink from him, if we have plenty of blood in storage here?

When I pull back, Hakyeon's eyes are red from crying his eyes out. It's sad to see Hakyeon like this, but he can be thankful to me that I provide him a better life here. Even if it's as a slave.

''Come on Hakyeon, I'm back. I don't want to be a prince who locks himself up in his room all day, but I at least have company and I don't feel lonely. I don't care to stay in my room, I have you here. Slave or not, you know all too well that I don't treat you like that.'' I tell him and I fully let go of him, before I sit down on the floor. Hakyeon is slowly calming down and the more he looks at me, the more he relaxes.

Right before Hakyeon can say something, a knock on the door is heard. I sigh as I get up, before I yell that they're allowed to come in. When the door opens, it's Changmin who enters the room and I can tell that he is worried as hell about me. I would be worried about my younger sibling too if I was in his shoes, but Changmin must be too busy to care about me.

''I lost you downstairs, but I knew that you would go upstairs anyways. Taekwoon, I'm so worried about your wellbeing. I'm seriously worried about you. It's like you don't seem to care anymore, but that's only on the outside. I wanna know how you feel on the inside.'' Changmin shares as he makes his way to me. I don't say a word and I don't feel the urge to react in any way, it's like I completely shut down. 

I feel Changmin's hands on my shoulders and it's then that I look at him. Changmin is extremely concerned about me and he is scared to death. Well, to death? We are immortal, so there's no way that he is that scared.

''I can't believe that everyone is letting you down like this. Yes, I am the heir to the throne. But that doesn't mean that they should stop caring about you, that's not really why I gave you a slave. But just to keep you company, not to let him replace the rest of our family. I am seriously worried about you, Taekwoon.'' Changmin shares and I sigh. I try to imagine how it's like for Changmin to get all the attention on him, while I barely come out of my room.

''It's their choice for letting me down. I wish that everyone saw me, but it's like that warning you recently gave to the kingdom hasn't really helped. But why should it matter now? Changmin, you're going to be crowned as dad's successor. Why should everyone keep an eye on me if it's you who is going to rule over this kingdom? Changmin, you're more important to the kingdom than I am. I am just your brother, nothing more.'' I make Changmin realise, but the worry hasn't left his eyes.

It's then that Changmin pulls me in for a hug and holds me tight. Is he scared that he is going to lose me? Well, he will after he is crowned as the king. But I have to live somewhere else and I definitely will make sure that I get a decent place to live at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also on Asianfanfics. You can follow my stories over there too.


	3. Chapter 3

### 3.

Changmin has left my room and time seems to pass by a lot faster than I thought at first. To get a little bit of distraction, I take Hakyeon with me to the garden to make a walk. I'm not allowed to leave the palace like this, so I need to find other ways to get a little distraction. In the mean time, I still hear my parents and Changmin talk in my mind about the ceremony and I am honestly scared for that I'll turn into a nobody as soon as Changmin gets the crown on his head. 

''Are you okay, Your Majesty? You don't seem like you do.'' Hakyeon breaks the silence and I look at him, which only concerns Hakyeon more and more. Hakyeon is not only my slave, he is also a friend of mine. I basically can share everything with him, even if I'm scared about something. I sigh and I look at the grass. I don't know how to describe right now how I feel, I think it's emptiness or something.

''I... I don't even know if I'm okay or not. I think it's emptiness that I feel.'' I respond to Hakyeon's question and Hakyeon exactly knows where I talk about. Hakyeon knows about my situation and he knows about me being lonely when it comes to being noticed by the kingdom.

Hakyeon tightens his grip on my arm and I hear him sigh in disappointment. He is disappointed in my family and in the kingdom for letting me down like this, because I deserve to be recognised as a part of the family too. I'm glad that I can share these thoughts with Hakyeon as I feel his human warmth against my skin. Our skin is thin and very pale, but Hakyeon's warmth calms me down a lot.

''In that case, it's the best I'm on your side. Sure, I'm being looked down upon by your family. But I at least care about you and I am worried about you.'' Hakyeon explains to me and I nod. Even when I am angry, I turn to Hakyeon. Hakyeon never takes my anger personal and that's why he is so supportive towards me. But the other way around, I'm a shoulder to cry on whenever Hakyeon is sad.

We sit down on a bench and I pull Hakyeon close. I have to, since he is my slave. Well, he is on paper. But I have never treated him like one. Hakyeon is a good friend of mine and I share everything with him, but Hakyeon also shares everything with me.

Hakyeon sighs as his head rests on my shoulder. Hakyeon hasn't really seen daylight since he came in here, but I still try to provide him the best life that I can give him. Hakyeon and I are nothing more but friends, I don't see him as a slave. To Changmin, he is a slave. But not to me, because Hakyeon has been my biggest support in the time that our family is preparing for the ceremony of Changmin being crowned.

''But may I ask what you really think of me? I mean, I am a slave on paper but you don't treat me like one.'' Hakyeon then brought up as a subject. Hakyeon really seems curious what the bond between him and I actually is. Honestly, I don't even know it myself. I always treated him like a friend of mine, though he is chained up against the wall once he is in my bedroom.

''What I think of you? Gosh, that's a hard question. Well, I love you as a friend. You're the only one who was there for me when I needed someone. My parents think that they know how I feel about everything, but they don't. You do.'' I explain to Hakyeon and a faint smile is on his face when I look at him. I think Hakyeon is more than happy to hear that from me.

I look at the rest of the garden when I turn my eyes away from Hakyeon and I sigh deep. It's hard for me to live a life like this, because everyone looks up to Changmin and I'm basically the forgotten one of the family. I do come with my parents and Changmin whenever our family has to attend an event, but no one really spends attention to me. I don't know how that's going to be when Changmin is crowned. I mean, my parents will still attend events. But I don't know if someone will ever notice me.

That's when I hear some panic screams coming out of the palace. Hakyeon and I look into the direction of the palace, before we look at each other. None of us has any idea what just happened there, but I don't wanna know either. What if something has happened to anyone of my family? What will happen to me if anyone of my family has been hurt? Us vampires heal quick, but not when we get a stake through our heart or if we're being exposed to unions, holy water et cetera.

''W-What are we going to do, Your Majesty?'' Hakyeon asks as he turns at me. I keep looking at the palace, but I turn away before I realise what I just heard. Hakyeon immediately drops the question he just asked and he immediately asks me what is wrong.

''I-It's my brother. I don't know what happened, but something happened to him.'' I say and I don't even know in which way I just said that, but Hakyeon wraps his arms around me. I sigh yet again and I close my eyes. I just hope that everything is okay with him, because I don't even know what is going to happen to me when it turns out that he died or something.

My worst fear becomes reality when I hear Minki yell my name as he tries to look for me in the garden. I decide not to respond, because I don't want to hear what just happened. Hakyeon looks at me as if he wonders what we're going to do now. I place my finger on my lips and I quickly sign at Hakyeon that Minki can hear me if I whisper something. Our hearing is incredible and we can even hear someone whisper.

''Ah there you are, I was looking for you Your Majesty. But I'm here to tell you that your brother ,the crown prince, has been murdered. Someone has sneaked into the palace and threw a stake through his heart.'' Minki says and bows a little. I sigh as I look down to the ground. No! It has become real, Changmin is gone.

Hakyeon starts to cry and his grip on me tightens. My mind is in a complete chaos, I can't believe that Changmin is gone now. What is that going to mean for me? Do I have to replace him as the heir to the throne? Or is dad going to stay on the throne for a longer time? Whatever it is, I don't know.

''His Majesty the King is expecting you inside, so I guess that I'll see you there.'' Minki says and walks away. I sigh and I wrap my arms around Hakyeon's waist. What is happening to our family?


	4. Chapter 4

### 4.

With a chaotic mind and a crying slave, I return to the palace. It's because of the fact that my dad is expecting me inside, because I otherwise never returned to the palace. I think I would've stayed here then. But my dad is expecting me inside, so I think that duty is calling for me I guess.

Once Hakyeon and I show up inside, I see all eyes turn at me. It makes me feel rather uncomfortable, but I guess that I know what my dad is going to tell me. My dad no longer wants to rule, that's why everyone was looking forward to the ceremony in which Changmin was supposed to be crowned. Now that Changmin has been killed, it has to be me who is taking over the throne. My dad is tired of ruling over a kingdom and wants to take it slow, that's why he wanted to pass the crown to Changmin.

''Ah Taekwoon, I suppose that you have recieved the message from our servant. Our worst nightmare has become a reality, Changmin has been killed. The culprit found a way to sneak into the palace and managed to get a stake through Changmin's heart. We have no idea who killed him, since we weren't aware of any enemies of Changmin. But now that Changmin is gone, the spot of heir to the throne is empty and I want you to fill up that spot. You know that I want to take a step back and I want to pass on the crown, so that means that it's on your shoulders now. You must prepare for the ceremony, which is 2 weeks away.'' my dad tells me and I feel a lump in my throat as I feel Hakyeon tug at my sleeve. I only have 2 weeks before the ceremony is here? How in the world am I going to prepare myself for something big?

''2 weeks? Your Majesty, how can your son prepare himself for something big like that? Maybe you have forgotten about when it was your turn to take the crown, but it's a short time for your son. The former heir was involved in the preparation a lot and your other son never have dealt with it that much, so you have to understand that it's a lot for your son to take. I know that I am only a slave to this family, but your son has shared more with me than he has ever shared with you. I perfectly know how your son has felt about the whole situation between you and the late heir, I perfectly know everything that goes on in your son's mind.'' Hakyeon stands up for me and I look at him with wide eyes. Hakyeon never spoke up to my parents like that before.

My dad looks with loathing eyes at Hakyeon, but his eyes look more concerned when he looks at me. I think that my dad is surprised that he basically knows nothing about me, but that doesn't change the fact that the ceremony is here within 2 weeks. The citizens don't know about the news yet, but I think they might've suspected something already. I can hear the crowd come together in front of the gates and I sigh when I keep looking at my dad.

''Dad, I think it's time to make an official statement towards the citizens. They need to know the reason before I'll show up in public as the king instead of Changmin. And no, I won't go with you. It's up to you. He was supposed to be the rightful heir, not me.'' I tell him and my dad simply nods, before he walks away without exchanging any kind of looks or words. My mum simply follows him, leaving me behind with Hakyeon as we are surrounded by maids and servants. All are sad about Changmin's death and they feel like it's their duty to protect me, so that I won't go through the same.

Hakyeon and I look at each other, before Hakyeon bursts into tears yet again. He knows about my life that is about to change and he is scared that he has to leave me behind when I get the crown on my head. But I won't let that happen, Hakyeon has been an amazing support to me and I don't wnat him to leave.

''Come on, let's go upstairs okay? We need some privacy now. All of you are dismissed.'' I say as I look up at the maids and servants during the last sentence. Everyone leaves the hall and goes back to whatever they were doing. Hakyeon and I make our way upstairs and right after I close the bedroom door, I rush to the bed and I drop myself on the bed. Hakyeon follows shortly after as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I sigh when I look up to the ceiling, because my life is changing for good. I no longer have someone to look up to and I no longer have Changmin around. But I no longer will be ignored by the citizens, because they'll deal with me as their new king. I am beyond scared, because it wasn't my right to protect that future title. But now, it is.

''How are we going to get this done within 2 weeks? Do you have an idea, Your Majesty?'' Hakyeon asks as he bites on his lip to get the tears under control. I don't respond right away, because my mind is in a complete chaos. Right when I turn my head to look at Hakyeon, I shake my head. I have to prepare everything as my parents would like to see me prepare all of this, but I don't know how to do this within only 2 weeks. Changmin had way more time for this and he was also busy with the preparations way longer.

''No Hakyeon, I have no idea. This death came so unexpected, so I have to rush everything to make it look perfect.'' I answer to his question, which apparently isn't the answer Hakyeon hoped to get. Because he comes closer to me and his grip on my tightens.

''No Your Majesty, you are not going to rush this. This is something that will only happen once in your life and since this came so suddenly, you need every single second to make it look perfect. Don't rush it, because that will make you look like a horrible person towards the citizens in the kingdom.'' Hakyeon's tone changes into something that makes him sound determined. How in the world can a human be so confident about this, when it's all a strict package to us? Hmm, it must be in their nature I guess.

I wrap my arms around Hakyeon aswell and I pull him in for a tight hug, which Hakyeon accepts. I really need a hug like this, because I need this kind of support after Minki dropped the news of the sudden death of Changmin.

My rolemodel is gone and I have to do everything to make Changmin proud. I want him to be proud of me.


	5. Chapter 5

### 5.

It's then that my mum bursts into the room and Hakyeon lets go of me. I sit up straight and it's then that my mum pulls me up from the bed, before we leave the room. I am still in complete shock why my mum took me away from Hakyeon so all of the sudden, but I am sure that she has a reason for that.

''Mum, why so suddenly?'' I ask her and she quickly looks at me, before she looks at the stairs again as we make our way downstairs. Sometimes, we make statements at the balcony. But this is one of those that my dad rather makes in front of the gates.

''The citizens want to see you, they want to believe that you are going to take the throne from your dad and that Changmin is really gone. They need to see it with their own eyes.'' my mum explains and I groan a little. The kingdom always ignored me and now, it's me who they will see in public and they don't wanna take that as an answer. They need to see me, so that they can believe that it's true. I am not pleased with this kingdom at all, but what can I do? I can't make my dad hate me if I don't take his position. And also, I need the kingdom's support.

When we are downstairs, we walk towards my dad and I kinda feel a lump in my throat. If a kingdom has basically ignored me the entire time, I don't know if I can rule with pleasure. Hopefully I can get some time to show the kingdom who I really am instead of being ''the prince we shall ignore''.

I wave at the citizens and only have a faint smile on my face. It's very uncomfortable to me to smile brightly while the kingdom has ignored me all the time. Luckily, some citizens cheer for me so that makes me feel a little better. I don't want to rule over a kingdom if the citizens still ignore me.

''My youngest son will replace my deceased son. As you all know, I want to take a step back from my position to take it slow. My oldest son was supposed to be next in line to rule, but he sadly has been murdered. In order to fill up that spot, we have made the decision to let our youngest son fill that spot. Please show some support to our son taking over the spot from our late son. The ceremony's date will remain on the same day as I announced earlier, which will be in 2 weeks from now. We still have to discuss the date when out oldest son will be laid to rest, but we won't keep you away from that update. Thank you.'' my dad continues and after he said goodbye to the citizens, we bow and we make our way inside again.

It's still hard to believe that I have taken over the title ''heir to the throne'' from Changmin. I still remember how proud he was to carry that title. Since I was old enough to understand the world, Changmin was constantly telling me how happy he was that he was going to rule over the kingdom once dad wanted to retire. I never cared much for those words, but I did once I got older and once I got ignored more and more by the kingdom.

''Well Taekwoon, I think we should take some good care of you. We don't want that you're also going to end up dead.'' my mum says as a deep sigh follows what she just said. I think someone had it planned to kill Changmin, not me. But who am I to say what actually happened? I'm just a prince, I shouldn't judge about that.

My dad takes a step towards me and places a hand on my shoulder. I can tell by the look in his eyes that something is going on and I am curious, since I can't read his mind.

''What that slave of yours told me, made me think about your situation a lot. We have spent so much attention to Changmin, that we thought that we knew how you felt. But it seems that this slave knows you better than we do. Have we really forgotten you?'' my dad brings up and I nod at his final question. They were too busy with getting Changmin prepared for the ceremony, that they basically didn't even know that I was actually there.

''Yes dad, he was right. Changmin has been killed 2 weeks before the ceremony and it's a lot for me to take everything in within that short amount of time. Changmin was involved in the preparations a lot, since he was the heir to the throne. My position was farther away from it, I never really had to deal with it like Changmin had. And my slave knows me better than you do. Changmin had given me this slave to make me feel less lonely and all of this has caused that we have grown apart.'' I share with him and my dad's eyes widen, before I hear my mum burst into tears.

I leave my parents behind on their spot as I walk away from them. Now that the apple of their eye is gone, they have to rely on me and all of this is new to me. It already feels like a huge pressure on me, so I hope that they at least will be a little supportive.

I make my way upstairs and once I reach my bedroom door, it's Hakyeon who opens the door. How did he know that I was here? Did he hear it in my footsteps? I don't know and I don't want to know either.

''It's official now Hakyeon, I am Changmin's replacement as the heir to the throne. It's a lot to take in.'' I tell him as I make my way inside the room. Hakyeon closes the door and turns to look at me. A huge sigh escapes his mouth and he approaches me, before he wraps his arms around me.

''It's going to be okay, Your Majesty. I am here for you and I will be on your side if you need me there.'' Hakyeon says, but I shake my head.

''Hakyeon, no. I want you with me all the time. You seriously know me better than my bloody parents do. I don't want you to leave me, I need you.'' I tell him as I start to kiss him out of the blue. I don't know what is wrong with me, but it happened out of the sudden and it also feels good. Hakyeon seems to love it aswell, because he deepens the kiss.

I think I am in love with Hakyeon, because I feel happiness when I am around him and he makes me feel good. But it's wrong to love a slave, it's wrong to love a human. Hakyeon is my friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship.

I wrap my arms around Hakyeon's waist and I feel Hakyeon tighten the grip on my waist. I think I am in love with Hakyeon, but it's wrong to love him. I can't love him, my parents will never accept the relationship between me and Hakyeon.


	6. Chapter 6

### 6

Hakyeon breaks the kiss after a couple of minutes and my mind is a complete chaos. I can't love a human slave like this, my dad will kill me. I can't fall in love with someone like Hakyeon. My dad is going to kill me.

''Goodness Your Majesty, that was a pretty good kiss. I don't know how you felt about it, but I enjoyed it.'' Hakyeon says and smiles at me. I'm glad that Hakyeon isn't going to hate me for it, but it's still wrong to kiss someone who is close to you like this. Hakyeon is my slave/best friend, I can't ruin our friendship because of this.

''Hakyeon, I...'' I start, but I can't get any other word out of my mouth. Hakyeon looks at me and hopes for me to finish my sentence, but I can't. There's too much going on inside my head. I just can't confess, because it's going to ruin my life. I can be easily disowned from the throne if my dad knows about my relationship with Hakyeon.

''Hakyeon, I love you. I love you more than just my friend. I feel happiness whenever I am with you. You're driving me crazy and it's wrong to love you, because I am a prince and you are my slave/best friend.'' I finally manage to get out of my mouth and it's then that Hakyeon starts to smile the brightest he has ever done.

''Would you like to know that I seriously felt the same about you? Yes, it's wrong to fall in love with someone like me. But I was here for you all the time. And I think that once you announce our relationship to the public, that your parents can't do anything about it. Just wait with making our relationship public once you are crowned as the new king.'' Hakyeon tells me and I nod. So that means that we're dating. It's wrong to fall in love with someone like him, but I am glad that he is okay with our relationship.

''Well, that means that we're dating huh? Hakyeon, I seriously want you on my side. You are the only one who knows me the best and you were there for me when I either had my highs or lows. You're driving me crazy Hakyeon and that's rare for a vampire like me.'' I confess to Hakyeon and he immediately wraps his arms around my neck. I pull Hakyeon closer and he already starts to kiss my neck. I throw my head back when I feel that human warmth. I never knew that humans could be that warm, but I love it.

Hakyeon pulls back and looks at me with concerned eyes. I already know what is going on in his head, he is scared to get caught. But I will make sure that he won't get punished for it. We'll keep this relationship very secret at first, but I'll let everyone know when I'm crowned as the new king. For now, we have to keep this as a secret.

''Hakyeon, don't worry. We'll keep it as a secret for now. Once I'll get crowned, we'll announce our relationship to the public. My father is going to kill me if he discovers our relationship, it's not allowed to date someone who is below your title.

''Taekwoon, are you coming downstairs? There's someone who wants to meet you.'' my mum yells from downstairs and I sigh when I look at Hakyeon. I'm sure it's someone important who is involved in the ceremony.

''Stay here okay? I'll be back soon.'' I tell Hakyeon and we let go of each other, before Hakyeon takes a seat at my bed. I leave my bedroom and I make my way downstairs. It's then that an older couple looks at me as I make my way downstairs. Once I'm downstairs, I make my way to my parents and I immediately feel my mum's hand on my shoulder.

''Taekwoon, I'd like to introduce you to the Song couple. They used to be Changmin's godparents and they also are the guest of honor at the crowning ceremony.'' my mum explains and the older couple bows towards me, before I follow them.

''You must be Changmin's younger brother right? Like Her Majesty the Queen already said, we used to be Changmin's godparents. We didn't really show up a lot here, we only did when you weren't around. Our thoughts are with you, Taekwoon. And now that your parents told us that you are going to take over Changmin's spot, we are nothing but proud of you. We know that Changmin also would've been proud of you.'' mr. Song says and I bow once again as a thank you. Aside from the fact that I never have seen the Song couple before, I am happy that they still are okay with the fact that I fill in Changmin's spot at the throne.

Mrs. Song steps forward and reaches out a hand towards me, making her streak over my cheek.

''You indeed look like Changmin, no wonder why Changmin adored you so much.'' mrs. Song says and looks down at the way I am dressed. I'm dressed more formal than Changmin always did, but Changmin always told me that it looks good on me and I shouldn't change it anytime soon.

Mrs. Song lets go of me and steps back to join the side of mr. Song. The couple is being invited to have a seat in the livingroom and the three of us soon follow. My dad immediately starts to talk about that fateful moment that Changmin was found dead. Mr. Song immediately starts to talk about how they felt when the news reached them. I am amazed by how fast the news reached them.

''I assume that it was also hard to take for you, Taekwoon? I mean, you have lost your older sibling who you looked up to.'' mr. Song says as he looks at me. They sat down at the couch in the mean time and the three of us sit down across from them.

''Yes, it was. I mean, Changmin was more than happy to be the heir to the throne and he was very excited to be crowned as the new king. But for me, it meant that I would become the forgotten prince. The kingdom basically ignored me and Changmin warned them many times that they had to give me some attention aswell, they basically kept ignoring me. But once I heard from a servant that Changmin was murdered, I felt like I couldn't move anymore. I was frozen to my spot.'' I reply to mr. Song and my mum places a hand on my knee.

I'm thankful for the Song couple to show some empathy, but I hope that my mum won't talk about Hakyeon. I don't wanna know how the Song couple thinks about him and I hope that they won't react all to mad about me keeping a slave. But the fact is that Hakyeon was given to me by Changmin. Well, actually I chose him. But still, Changmin wanted me to be happy. So maybe it's not wrong to fall in love with someone like Hakyeon.


	7. Chapter 7

### 7.

The Song couple and my parents are mainly talking about me in particular. The Song couple feel sad about the fact that they never visited this place when I was around, but my parents requested this so that the attention was only on Changmin. I don't really understand why my parents kept so many vampires outside when I was around, because I am a part of this family too. I don't care if I used to be the younger brother, I still am a part of the family.

''How far away is the ceremony again? I think it's near isn't it?'' mr. Song asks and my mum nods, before she looks at me.

''It's 2 weeks away from today. We still have to plan the funeral for Changmin, but the crowning ceremony is two weeks away from today. Honestly, it's a lot for me to take in. Changmin has been murdered 2 weeks before the big day and I'm in a state of stress, because I have to prepare everything Changmin had prepared.'' I say and I sigh. I don't wanna think about it, because it's stressing the hell out of me.

It's then that my mum places a hand on my shoulder and mrs . Song places a hand on my knee.

''Don't worry about it Taekwoon, Changmin was like that aswell. We were involved in the preparations a lot and from the start, we also saw that Changmin was stressed about certain things. He wanted things to be perfect and whenever he felt unsure about something, he felt stressed. So it's okay to see something familiar in your case.'' mrs. Song says and I nod when I look at her. I am happy that they are this supportive towards me like they were towards Changmin.

''It's a shame to see your son like this, because he has to step in at the point where it's almost time for the ceremony. I'm glad that Taekwoon is okay to step in to take over the throne, even though it is a big task. I have a lot of respect for Taekwoon, because he used to be the younger brother who was burned into the ground as if he was nothing. I hope that the kingdom will accept Taekwoon as the new king and I am sure that Changin would've been proud of you.'' mr. Song says and looks from my dad to me. I bow slightly and mrs. Song lets go of my knee as she moves back on the couch.

My mum looks at me and tells me with a smile that I am able to go now, but that I will see the Song couple at the ceremony and at the funeral. I get up, bow one more time towards the Song couple and I leave the livingroom.

Once I'm in the hall, I'm being greeted by a few maids who wanna know how I feel right now. They know about the ceremony coming closer and they also know under the huge amount of pressure I am.

''For now, I feel fine. But I feel the stress increasing right now. The ceremony is only two weeks away and I have so much that I have to prepare.'' I share with them and the expressions on the maids faces turn into sadness. The maids also have the duty to take care of me and they are worried about me. 

''Please let us know if you need anything, we can't lose another prince. Please, take good care of yourself.'' one of the maids tells me and I nod, before I make my way upstairs. It's weird to me that they are the guests of honor at the ceremony, but I think it has been like this from the start. I have been left out on every single detail of preparation, because it was only for Changmin since he was the heir to the throne.

Right after I open the door to my bedroom, Hakyeon pulls me in and closes the door before he wraps his arms around me. I chuckle as I start to kiss him right away and Hakyeon deepens the kiss immediately. The kiss doesn't last long, but it's still long enough for me.

''I missed you so much, Your Majesty. I know it's been only minutes, but it's long enough for me.'' Hakyeon whines and I chuckle as the two of us take a seat on my bed. Hakyeon's head immediately rests on my shoulder and I take his hand in mine. I feel a lot happier now, so I am very thankful to Changmin to hand me a slave. But now, I have fallen in love with mine.

''But Your Majesty, you know that I am human right? How do you want me to keep on your side when I'll age and die one day?'' Hakyeon asks me and I hear him sigh. Oh boy, I don't wanna break that heart of his as I already promised him that I wanted to keep him on my side.

''Hakyeon, there's only one option left. I have to turn you into a vampire. It's going to hurt, but it's going to be the only option to keep you near me forever. And forever means forever.'' I tell him and it's then that Hakyeon raises his head to look at me. His eyes are filled with fear and he looks scared to feel pain. I let go of his hand and I wrap my arm around his neck.

''Hakyeon please, it's the only option to keep you here forever. You'll stay young forever and you can always stay on my side, where you are supposed to be. You are no longer my slave okay? You're my boyfriend now and I need you next to me.'' I tell Hakyeon and I place a kiss on his forehead. I love that human warmth and I definitely am going to miss it when I turn Hakyeon into one of my own kind, but I don't want to lose Hakyeon.

Hakyeon's head goes back to my shoulder and I feel his other arm on my waist. This is a lot to take in for him, but I'll give him the time for whenever he thinks that he is ready. I feel the same about being crowned, but it's a must in my case. I pull Hakyeon on my lap and I can hear that he is inhaling my scent.

''Do you even realise how amazing that scent of yours is? Very royal, yet it's sweet and makes me feel very calm.'' Hakyeon says and I chuckle. It's cute how Hakyeon is talking about the way I smell, but I'm glad that it's making him feel calm. Hopefully it's going to make him feel more relaxed about what I told him about the transformation into a vampire.

I start to play with his hair and it's calming down Hakyeon even more. But it is also calming myself down, I can escape for a minute from the pressure that the ceremony is giving me. I'm scared that I'm going to make some mistakes and I don't want to be a failure towards the kingdom. So I hope that I'll be prepared enough before the big day is there.


	8. Chapter 8

### 8.

We're one week away from the ceremony and I am scared as hell. One more week and I'll be introduced to the kingdom as their new king. I still feel guilty that I take the spot instead of Changmin, but Changmin has been killed and he can no longer do this. Speaking of Changmin, today is his funeral.

Today is the day that I will say goodbye to Changmin. It's hard, because he seriously was a brother I looked up to. And Changmin took care of me a lot, he was also there when I needed some support. Today will also be the day that the kingdom is looking at me instead of Changmin or my parents. Sure, my parents are still in the spotlights today. But the vampires are going to look up to me as their expectations start to form. I hope I can stay loyal to any of their expectations. Everything is new to me, so I have to get used to anything. Changmin had already claimed the role of the new king, but now it's me who has to adjust that title to my life. For today, I am dressed in a complete black outfit covered by a long black coat.

Hakyeon isn't a part of the funeral, aswell as the maids and servants. I know that I want Hakyeon on my side, but I don't want my parents to know about our relationship just yet. I don't want them to go crazy because of my relationship with someone who is a slave in their eyes. And on top of that, he is human. Not for long, but that's a decision Hakyeon has to make. Hakyeon is taking his time for that and he has been thinking about it since I told him about it. I know that I can read minds, but this is something that he is keeping for himself pretty well.

We're at the cathedral where the ceremony is held, before Changmin will be laid to rest. Me and my parents are at the first row as we're being accompanied by the Song couple, who sit next to my parents. It's hard for me to imagine that they also will be at this row when it's my time to be crowned as the new king. Ugh, I don't wanna think about it. I'm scared to fail and I have to pay the ultimate price for those mistakes.

The cathedral is packed and it's even filled with important vampires I have never seen before. Ofcourse, they only showed up when I wasn't around. My parents were pretty sneaky on those things and it shows yet again, but would that mean that I can also expect them on the ceremony next week? Maybe, because even they know about me stepping in as the replacement to take the crown. Oh boy, I am not that prepared for that. But we'll see.

It's then that the ceremony starts. A song is played at first and I know how much Changmin loved this one. Changmin listened to a lot of classic music, but every now and then he also listened to something of today. I look to the floor and I try to keep myself calm. Vampires aren't supposed to cry, but they can if they have turned their humanity on. I'm doing whatever I can to turn that part off. I don't want to cry, because I have a duty to fulfill.

After the song finishes, it's my dad who gets up from his chair and makes his way to the stand. He sighs heavily and looks into the audience that showed up.

''Thank you all to say goodbye to our beloved son and brother. My son was busy with preparing himself for the big day that he looked forward to, the day that he would be crowned as the new king. Changmin took his position seriously and it showed that he cared about the kingdom, because he was loved by the entire kingdom. But he was also an example for my youngest son, who we sadly have ignored. It wasn't on purpose, but the focus was on Changmin and it made us forget about out other son. My son, I would like to ask you to come over and take it from here.'' my dad says as he looks at me. I get up and I make my way to the stand, where my dad is tapping on my shoulder before he goes back to his seat.

''Well, here we are. I never would've thought that this was becoming a reality. My brother was an excellent example of a brother maybe everyone wished for. He took his position as the heir very serious and did everything he could to make the expectations come true that either my parents or the kingdom had. But he also took care of me. Like my father said, my parents forgot about me whenever the spotlight was on my brother. My brother was basically the only one I could share secrets with. And now that I have to take over his position as the heir is still a bit frightening, but it's also a must. The kingdom has also forgotten about me, as their eyes were only on my brother. Now that I have to take over his spot, the kingdom has to see me as an important person. Changmin, I will dearly miss you and I hope that you will support me from up there. I will need all of your support now.'' I tell my story and I see a few female vampires wiping away some tears with a tissue. I make my way to my seat and my dad places his hand on top of mine when I take a seat.

Then, it's my mum as she is accompanied by the Song couple. My mum tells a story that is similar to my dad's story. The Song couple then share that they look forward on how I will carry on what was supposed to be Changmin's. It's then that the eyes are on me again and I feel very uncomfortable. But it's something that I have to adjust in my life, because that will be a part of my position. I will have all of the eyes of the kingdom on me.

Hours pass by and it's then that it's time to make our way to the cemetary. The visitors leave first and me, my parents and the Song couple leave as the final vampires. Six vampires carry the coffin and we join behind the six. When the six vampires start to walk in slow steps, we follow them as the visitors follow us. Changmin will be laid to rest next to my grandparents. My grandparents were killed aswell, also by a simple stake. But they were random victims, Changmin definitely wasn't.

I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder and I look at him, a faint smile is returned to me. I think they finally realise the gap between me and them, because they suddenly feel sorry for what they have done to me. I am their son, they should've known earlier that I craved for their attention.

When we show up at the place where Changmin will be laid to rest, the coffin is set to be dropped deep into the ground. The visitors get their chance to say goodbye to Changmin and the visitors use that opportunity. I close my eyes as I look to the ground. Changmin is being laid to rest a week before he was supposed to be crowned. Life isn't fair, even for us vampires.

After the visitors are gone, the coffin is dropped into the ground and earth is being thrown on top of the coffin. During that moment, I whisper my final words to Changmin. I hope has found the rest he deserves and I hope that he will be proud of me when he looks down on me. I really need his support from up there, because I have to fulfill the heavy duty that was supposed to be his. 

''Come on Taekwoon, it's time to go back. We're going to continue with preparing you for the ceremony of next week.'' my mum says and I nod as I open my eyes. We leave Changmin's grave and I sigh deep, now it's going to be up to me. But first, I need a hug from Hakyeon. I really need that right now.


	9. Chapter 9

### 9.

When we arrive inside the palace, the servants and the maids greet me with a supportive voice. I am very thankful that they are very supportive towards me and I hope that they will continue to do so, because they will work for me once I will take over the crown from my father. As I try to make my way upstairs, I feel my dad pulling me with him to the ballroom. I really want Hakyeon near me now, but my parents can't know about our relationship yet. They can't and I don't wanna know about the consequences.

''Taekwoon, you can no longer go upstairs all the time. Yes, we know what we've done wrong. But don't go there for now, because we now will continue to prepare everything with you from now on. Because next week, it's you who is going to take over the crown. And for you, there is a lot that you have to know.'' my dad says and I sigh, but I get where he wants to go to. My dad wants me to be prepared as much as I can, especially because of the fact that Changmin used to be the heir and knew about every single detail.

When we show up in the ballroom, a lot of important vampires are looking at me. Oh boy, does that mean that I have to prepare stuff with them? I don't know any single one of them. I am a prince, but I was kept outside everything. I was the heir's younger brother, the one who shall be ignored. And I was kept outside everything that had to do with Changmin, except when we had our so called moments in public. Aside from that, I could meet up with friends while Changmin had to be around my parents. I secretly enjoyed that life a lot, aside from the fact that I was ignored by the kingdom. But I at least could meet with friends.

The vampires get up from their seat and bow once I make my way to my seat, which was Changmin's spot. My dad and I bow towards the vampires and we sit down, followed by the vampires.

''Gentlemen, I assume all of you have heard the news of the sudden death of the former heir. Now, it's my youngest son who steps in to fill that spot. Gentlemen, may I introduce you to my youngest son prince Jung Taekwoon?'' my dad gives me an introduction and I bow a little with my head. The men do the same and I feel very uncomfortable with the looks that I get from them this time. 

My dad looks at me and I can feel him poke in my side, as if he wants me to start talking. I take a deep breath and I look at all the men around the table.

''Like my father said, I step in to fill up the empty spot that the former heir left. And since we're only a week away, it's a lot on my shoulders and I'm stressing a little bit. You see, my brother was in charge of this and he was more prepared for all of this. But since his death came so sudden for me, it's a lot to take in. Especially after I've been pushed in the shadow by both my parents and the kingdom, so you might understand that it's very uncomfortable for me to step in at such a responsible position as my brother used to have.'' I tell them and I can see that in some eyes the guilt comes forward. They knew about how I was pushed aside, so that everyone was having their attention for Changmin.

It's then that my father introduces me to the vampires at the table and it becomes clear to me why these men are important. These vampires are the ministers that work close with my dad and after next week, they're working with me. Everyone is in charge of something, such as finances and infrastructure. I had an image of something like this, but I didn't know that it was actually different than that. The ultimate decision will be up to me, no matter what the ministers think.

I listen closely to what the ministers share with my dad. The ministers also will be at the ceremony and will also be at the front row. My goodness, it's like the seats are filled from most important to less important. The ceremony will be held over here in the ballroom and someone is going to lead me towards my dad, who will be waiting for me at the stage in the front. And that someone hasn't been discussed yet, so I want to make sure that Hakyeon will bring me to my dad. No one knows about our relationship yet and I will reveal it once I'm the king, but not right at the ceremony.

''And when was the ceremony again? I know that it's soon, but I forgot about the date.'' the minister of finances brings up as a subject and looks at my dad.

''The ceremony is planned for next week.'' my dad responses and I hear some surprising noises coming from the ministers. I think that they are surprised about the fact that the ceremony is that near already. I think they have to get used to the fact that it's going to be me who they will work with instead of Changmin, but I'm sure that they will be my backup and that I can rely on them whenever I get a blackout or something.

''But Your Majesty, may I ask why you didn't involve your son into things like this? I mean, it was going to be important for him after all. Even if the former heir would be still alive.'' the minister of defence then brings up. I seriously am surprised that we have defence in the kingdom, because I thought that we vampires can defend ourselves perfectly. But apparently, an army is needed.

My dad wants to avoid that question, but it's then that I decide to speak up. Because it's time to share how I always thought of this.

''I don't know what my father wants to say on this, but he wants to wipe this question away. He apparently doesn't like to talk about it, but it's time for me to step up since I will take the crown next week. The reason why I was left in the dark, was because my brother was the heir and he was supposed to have knowledge about everything. My parents didn't want me to have any knowledge about this, so they let you come over when I was away with friends. And the more my parents put my brother into the spotlight, the more the kingdom also started to ignore me. My parents put the focus on my brother a lot and this is why they forgot about me, on purpose to be exact.'' I tell them and the eyes of all the ministers widen. 

I think it's something that none of them expected, but it's time for me to share whatever is going on in my mind. Because the throne is going to be mine next week and I'm still nervous about it.


	10. Chapter 10

### 10.

After the meeting, I rush upstairs. Next part of the preparation is something that my mum and dad have to take care of, so I'm free to go. Finally it's time to hold Hakyeon into my arms. The day was way too long for me already and I really need the comfort of Hakyeon around me.

I make my way to my bedroom and I don't even have to open the door, because Hakyeon opens the door for me and I make my way inside. Hakyeon closes the door and he rushes towards me as he wraps his arms around me. I start to kiss him and I wrap my arms around his waist on my turn. Goodness, I missed this so much and I can't wait any longer to stop hiding Hakyeon. I want to walk around in the palace with him on my side, but my parents will kill Hakyeon if they know about our relationship. For now, I managed to hide it very well. I mean, we're a new couple and I'm not a king yet. So I have to keep it secret for a little longer.

I break the kiss after a few seconds and I feel Hakyeon's head against my chest, since he is slightly smaller than me. My chin is resting on top of his head and I close my eyes. Maybe this is was what Changmin meant with that he wanted me to be happy, maybe it was meant to be that I was supposed to fall in love with my slave. Whether it was meant to be or not, Hakyeon and I can trust each other and that's important in a relationship. Hakyeon doesn't care about my title and neither do I about what he is.

''I missed you so much, Your Majesty. Where were you after the funeral?'' Hakyeon says as the two of us make our way to my bed, where we sit down. Hakyeon moves his head to my shoulder and I pull him closer. Hakyeon knew that the funeral was today, so he must've seen me outside when he looked out of my bedroom door. But that my dad wanted me to attend that special meeting was something I didn't see coming.

''Right after we were back here, my father pulled me with him to the ballroom. Multiple ministers were there and I was basically introduced to them for the FIRST time in my entire life. A lot happens all at once now, because the ceremony is next week. And I want you to lead me towards my dad, yes you.'' I tell him and Hakyeon looks up at me, as if I'm joking. It wasn't officially decided, but I will tell my parents that I have made a decision about who is going to lead me towards my dad.

''N-No way Your Majesty, why me?'' Hakyeon stutters a little and I nod. Hakyeon is the only one who is allowed to lead me to my dad, I don't want anyone else to do that.

''Yes Hakyeon, you. Why you? You are the only one who knows me better than my own parents do and you make me feel a lot happier than I have ever felt. It's that piece of humanity I have in me and I am glad that I feel love Hakyeon, I want you on my side. Even when I'll get the biggest responsibility in my life.'' I tell him and the eyecontact between us isn't breaking. It's then that Hakyeon's face comes closer to mine and presses a kiss on my forehead.

''Your Majesty, you know what kind of honor this is to me right? Never in a million years I have been loved like this and that I would lead you to His Majesty the King on the ceremony is something that would happen in my wildest dreams. I love you so much and I will do everything to stay by your side, even if I will grow old and die.'' Hakyeon says and I immediately shake my head, before my arm moves up to his neck and I wrap my arm around his neck.

''No, you won't age and you won't die. I told you Hakyeon, I'll turn you in a vampire in order to keep you with me. But only if you want me to, only if you are ready to let go of this life and step into the new one.'' I tell him and Hakyeon closes his eyes as he nods. He knows about what I told him, but I can tell that he is scared to make that decision. I'd love to make the choice for him, but what if it's the wrong one?

Hakyeon's forehead touches my neck and I sigh when silence kicks in. I'm scared for the ceremony, I'm scared that I'm going to make mistakes. I'm sure Changmin felt the same way, he also was scared to make any mistakes. 

''Your Majesty, I... I am willing to become a vampire. But only if you'll stay next to me and help me out with everything.'' Hakyeon breaks the silence after a few minutes. I think it's hard for him to say goodbye to the humanity and welcome his life as a vampire, but how else does he want to be on my side forever if humans age and die?

I kiss his forehead and I look at him. I just need to know the right moment to turn him, but I have to wait until the ceremony is over. Once I'm crowned, my parents have nothing to say anymore about me. But Hakyeon will let me know when the right moment for me to rip the humanity out of him, so I will wait for that.

Hakyeon crawls upon my lap and he looks up at me. I don't know what kind of look is shown in his eyes, but I am glad that I got his permission. I'm glad that Hakyeon trusts me well enough to let me know what his choice is and that he sticks to it, even though it sounded a little uncertain.

''I... I can't believe that next week is going to be the time that everything is changing everything for good. Not only for you, but also for me. Everything is happening so fast and even I am scared.'' Hakyeon shares with a soft voice and I sigh. It's going to be a week that will be important for all of us, but for me in particular. Aside from that, it will also be the week in which I will turn Hakyeon into a vampire.

''Time flies when you realise it. But Hakyeon please, you're with me for such a long time. And now, we're dating. Once you're a vampire, I will reveal our relationship to the public and I am determined to make you mine forever. I love you Hakyeon, don't forget that. I will do everything to make sure that your life is at least a bit bearable.'' I tell Hakyeon and a smile is creeping up on his face. Ah, I'm glad that the Hakyeon I know is finally back.

But next week is going to be a week with a lot going on and it's going to affect me the most. Bye old life...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted TVXQ!'s Changmin in this story, but I removed him due to hate that I recieved on AFF

### 11.

One week later, that important moment has come. Today will be the day that my parents will resign from their spots and I will take over. Honestly, I am very scared. I am scared to make mistakes, because the entire kingdom is looking up at me now. Goodness, I now know how Changmin would've felt like if he was alive now. It's been a week since he was laid to rest, so it's still fresh in the back of my head.

Minki and a few maids get me dressed for today. Hakyeon is looking from the bed at me and I can feel him smile at me. Hakyeon is extremely proud of me and can't wait for me to lead me to my dad, he wants to show the kingdom that he isn't a human who vampires can mess with. On paper, he is my slave. But in reality, he is my boyfriend now. That last part is still unknown to everyone, though the maids and servants do suspect that something is going on. Yet I know that Minki is one of those who won't say a word to my parents.

''Today is the big day, Your Majesty. Are you nervous if I may ask?'' Minki asks as he is busy with doing my hair. I never knew that Minki could be such an incredible hairstylist, I am amazed. Maybe I want him to do this more often, I don't always want to call in a hairstylist who has to take already a long time for traveling to this palace. So far, I haven't seen Minki doing anything that I would call usefull. He is a sergant, but my dad preferred to spend his attention to the maids. Would that be another reason why my parents ignored me so much? Did they prefer to have a daughter instead of me? 

''I am really nervous indeed, but I am sure that my brother would've felt the same. I mean, a lot of responsibility is on my shoulders now and I have to get used to all of that. So I think it'll take some time for me before I finally realise that I'm the new rolemodel to the kingdom.'' I tell Minki and a small smile appears on his face. He also had seen my struggle and he felt sad that he wasn't allowed to support me, because even his attention was supposed to be for Changmin.

Minki then finishes the hairstyling and a bright smile is shown on his face when he lets go of my hair. If I have to believe him, it means that he is satisfied with what he has done. Minki told me earlier that he was going to make it more glittery and he was also going to add a hairpiece above my ear which contains our family coat of arms. When my dad is going to crown me, he will remove the hairpiece out of my hair and he will replace it by the crown. Oh boy, I don't wanna think about it. Because from that moment, my duty as the new king will start.

Then, someone knocks on the door and all of us look into the direction of the door. Who dares to disturb this moment that I need so bad? I need to mentally prepare myself and I can't use it if someone is trying to disturb me. But I then decide to let the person in, since it's rude to not let someone in.

''Yes, come in.'' I say with a louder voice and it's then that another maid enters the room. When she approaches me, I see that she holds a letter in her hands. I wonder what the letter says, but I'll get to know about it soon.

''This letter arrived a few seconds ago and it's for you, Your Majesty.'' she tells me with a thin and insecure voice as she hands over the letter to me. I nod and the young lady leaves my room. I open the letter and I start to read, because I have to know what the letter says.

_My prince,_

_My condoleances to you at first. It must be hard to take someone's place who was supposed to be more important for the kingdom, but I don't feel sorry for killing your brother. Yes, I killed your brother and it was easy to get into the palace. Maybe it's a good idea to do something against the safety of the palace. I don't have anything against you, my prince. In fact, I adore you and I look up to you. _

_Your brother was killed, because he was an asshole. If His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen didn't keep your brother inside to prepare for this special day, I would've killed him earlier. Neither His Majesty the Queen, Her Majesty the Queen nor the kingdom care about you and that has to change. Like I already mentioned, I look up to you and I adore you. I want everyone else to do the same, even if it had to happen in a hard way. _

_If I'll get a sentence for this, don't forget that I did this for you my prince. Like I said, your brother was an asshole whenever he came into public. He was too busy with being an heir and he didn't care about the vampires. But I know that you are different, so I cannot wait to see you in public again._

_Kind regards,_

_J._

I sigh when I look up. So an anonymous vampire killed my brother? And how does he dare to say that Changmin was an asshole? Changmin was my rolemodel.

''What did it say?'' one of the maids asks and I sigh when I look at her. Why would a vampire write a letter to me once Changmin is killed? I just don't get it and neither does the maid when I tell her what the letter said. Everyone in the room ,even Hakyeon, is surprised.

''But please, can we put it aside first? Once the ceremony is over, we can talk about this.'' I then bring up and the room goes silent, before everyone nods. Hakyeon walks over to me and smiles. Hakyeon is more than happy that we put this whole conversation about the letter aside, because it's about me today and I don't want to let this whole letter get the better off me today. We'll talk about it once all of this is behind me.

Hakyeon hooks in my arm and we leave my bedroom. Hakyeon is dressed in some of my clothes, since I didn't have time anymore to arrange something else. And my parents are also okay that Hakyeon loans some clothes from me for this ceremony,

''Ready for this, Your Majesty?'' Hakyeon asks and I nod as my parents are waiting for me downstairs. My mum looks at me with a smile and pulls me in for a hug once we're downstairs as Hakyeon lets go of me. When my mum lets go of me, Hakyeon hooks in my arm again.

My parents make their way to the ballroom and I still wonder why my dad didn't say any inspirational words to me. Oh well, it's okay though. Maybe afterwards. I then look at Hakyeon and I take a deep breath, because today is going to change everything for me.


	12. Chapter 12

### 12.

At our cue, we make our way to the ballroom. All the guests look at me and I can hear some whisper. Some still can't take it that I take Changmin's spot while it was supposed to be Changmin, apparently they can't get over the fact that Changmin is no longer here. 

I slowly got used to the fact that I am going to be the new king, but it's still a scary thought to me. I mean, I'm responsible for an entire kingdom when I get that crown on my head. An entire kingdom will look up to me and I cannot do anything that will harm my image. My father had been involved in many scandals and a lot of citizens also attacked Changmin because of this, but Changmin had nothing to do with it. Neither had I, but it was my dad's own issue to solve.

When I'm front of my parents, Hakyeon lets go of me and joins the maids and servants at the side of the stage. I take a deep breath as my dad starts to talk to the guests. He welcomes them to be a part of this special day and he hopes that even when he steps back from the throne, the vampires will keep believing in me as I try to do everything I can to be a king.

''It was supposed to be a day in which my oldest son would be crowned, but he was killed and we sadly have no idea who had killed him. That's why our youngest son was pushed to this position and that he can take over this position. We have treated him badly, aswell as the kingdom had. In order to make it up to him, he takes over instead of keeping my husband on the throne. I think it's a perfect moment for the kingdom to have a younger rolemodel.'' my mum adds and I keep looking at Hakyeon. Never would've thought that their speeches would be this long. I just want it to be over, so that I can hold Hakyeon in my arms again. My biggest support in all of this.

My dad then looks at me and whispers to me to raise two fingers in the air and I do as he told me to. I take another deep breath, because I now have to take the oath. I have practiced a lot for this, so I hope that I'm doing well.

''I ,Jung Taekwoon, take the responsibility for my new position. I will be the rolemodel the citizens have been craving for and I will be there for the citizens when they need my help. I will work hard and will make the kingdom proud.'' I say and it's then that I lower my hand as my dad places the crown on my head. I don't know what I feel right now, but it feels like as if I have two bricks on my shoulders. 

I turn to the guests and they all get up from their seats. They start to applaude and all of them say ''Hurray for the king'' out loud, at least 5 times. I then raise my hand to let them turn quiet again, before I bow towards the guests and I make an extra bow to the Song couple. I appreciate it that they're here to support me, even though they were supposed to be this supportive towards Changmin.

I then leave the ballroom and I make my way upstairs to the balcony. It's a must that a newly crowned king or queen goes to the balcony after the ceremony to greet the citizens from there. It doesn't take long before Hakyeon follows me and I smile when I notice his presence behind me. I quickly turn and I pull him in for a kiss. Hakyeon wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. I craved for this, I needed this. It seems I need love more than I need blood.

I break the kiss and the two of us let go of each other. Hakyeon still smiles at me and makes his way to my bedroom, he will wait there for me. I'm glad that Hakyeon will stay hidden until I return to the bedroom. I still have to decide when I'll turn Hakyeon into a vampire, but I at least got his permission to turn him.

I make my way to the balcony and inside, I'm shocked to see how many vampires had come to welcome me as their new king. I hear the vampires cheer and I wave at them in response. It's unbelievable how many vampires want to give me a chance, now that I'm their new king. I think they still would've forgotten about me if Changmin would've been crowned, but I still at least have Hakyeon.

''Hurray for the king'' is being said by the crowd outside. I smile a lot brighter and I now realise that all of these vampires look up to me now, I rule over this kingdom now and it's up to me what is going to happen with this kingdom, but I will promise to my dad that I will take good care of this kingdom.

It's then that I feel a hand on my shoulder and when I look behind me, it's Hakyeon who is behind me. Wait, why did he make his way to my bedroom when I met him near my room? Or was it a trick to make me believe that he went to my bedroom. I turn to the vampires again and I focus on the waving again. To have Hakyeon near me is the best thing ever, I have some support near me here.

''You're doing well Your Majesty.'' I hear Hakyeon whisper. My free arm goes to my back and I make a finger heart towards Hakyeon. When I hear Hakyeon chuckle, I silently chuckle aswell. I drop my hand again and I continue to wave at the crowd. So this is how it looks like when all the attention is on you. The vampires ignored me for years because of Changmin.

After about 30 minutes, I make my way inside and I pull Hakyeon in for a hug. I feel Hakyeon's arms on my back within seconds as a response and I smile. I'm happy that Hakyeon was there for me, even if it was only standing in the back. For now, I need to take this all in before I will announce our relationship to the public. I want to wait with that aswell, so that I can turn Hakyeon into a vampire. My parents don't want me to date a human, so that's why I wanna wait with that.

''Thank you so much for being here for me Hakyeon, I appreciate your support a lot.'' I tell Hakyeon and it doesn't take long before I feel Hakyeon kissing my neck.

''You're doing well Your Majesty, nothing went wrong today. I'm proud of you.'' Hakyeon whispers and I smile when I pull back. I know that I must go downstairs to talk to my parents, because they officially wanna hand everything over to me.

''Hakyeon, come with me downstairs. I still have to talk to my parents, so that they can hand everything over officially.'' I tell Hakyeon as he bows a little. I make my way downstairs and Hakyeon follows me as a lost puppy. I can't wait before all of this is over, because I wanna have my cuddle moments with Hakyeon again.


	13. Chapter 13

### 13.

I then find my parents in the livingroom as the maids are cleaning up the ballroom. The whole ceremony is behind us now and I am more than happy that all the stress for this is behind me, but it also means that I have lots of responsibility on my shoulders now. I should be an example for the kingdom and I'm sure that a lot of vampires have to get used to all of this, since they all looked up to Changmin.

''Ah Taekwoon, there you are. Now that you are the king, it's time to hand everything over to you. By now, you're a king now and also by the law. Tomorrow, I want to take you with me to the city hall to arrange everything when it comes to all the land that I own. Everything will be owned by you now. The gouvernment now knows that you rule over the kingdom, so don't worry about that. Behind the scenes, I will do more and more to make sure that everyone has to rely on you. But this palace my son, it's yours now. Everyone who works here, works for you now.'' my dad says as a hand of his rests on my shoulder. I faintly smile at him, but it's still unreal to me that I rule now.

Hakyeon is completely ignored by my parents, but I can't blame him. I mean, my parents look down on the humans a lot as they see them as their food. But they will never touch Hakyeon, since I protect him with everything I have. Changmin wanted me to have a slave to keep me company, but it turned into a relationship. And soon, I will turn Hakyeon into a vampire to make him mine. It will the first time ever that I will drink human blood from a human itself, since I only drink blood when it's served in a bowl.

I nod as I look at my mum, whose eyes show pride. She is happy that I worked so hard to fill in Changmin's spot and she hopes that I'll be happy one day by finding my true love to get married to. Well, I have found my true love already. But he is human and I need to turn him into a vampire, before I'll introduce him as my boyfriend to the public. My parents will hate me if I'll date a human.

''We will leave tomorrow after you and your dad return from the city hall. We want to have a peaceful goodbye with you, because now you will be on your own once we move out.'' my mum says and I nod. I'm glad they at least don't leave when I'm asleep, because I hate sudden goodbyes. I had that in the past too and that's why I hate sudden goodbyes. I once had a friend coming over who spent the night here and when I woke up later on, he was gone. I never saw him again, but I heard stories that he was too embarrassed to realise that I was a prince. I understand that it's embarrassing, but why would you leave without saying goodbye?

I sense how close Hakyeon stands behind me, but it still looks normal. I just want to grab Hakyeon and hold him close, but I just have to wait until my dad tells me that I can leave. He is my dad after all, so I still have to obey him.

''We'll arrange the rest tomorrow okay? You deserve some rest now, today was a long day.'' my mum says and I nod with a smile. I'm glad that they give me some rest now. I turn and I give Hakyeon a friendly push, because I need to make it look like I push him to move upstairs. Hakyeon and I make our way upstairs and right after we enter my bedroom, I close the door and Hakyeon wraps his arms around me as his ear rests on my chest. I don't have a heartbeat though, but I will miss his if you ask me.

''Finally, you're the new king of the kingdom. B-But if you turn me in a vampire, how do you want me to call you?'' Hakyeon asks as I wrap my arms around him and I hold him tight. The moment that I'll turn him into a vampire is coming closer and I hope that my desire for blood isn't taking over right now, because I wanna wait until the moment is here. But sadly, I start to breathe heavier out of the blue and it makes Hakyeon look up in fear. I close my eyes and I try to get myself under control, but I can't. I seem to lose control over myself right now as I can't stop thinking about blood, it's been a while since I drank something.

''J-Just call me Taekwoon okay? You are my boyfriend, so stop calling me so formal.'' I say in a lower voice and Hakyeon tightens his grip. I feel the fear in his body and I completely lose control over myself as I push Hakyeon away from me with an incredible force. Hakyeon lands faced up on my bed and when I open my eyes, he becomes scared of my red eyes. Hakyeon has never seen my red eyes, because I always drank blood when he was locked in here.

I rush towards Hakyeon and I wrap my hands around Hakyeon's wrist as my fangs sink into Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon bites on his lip to make sure that my parents won't hear Hakyeon scream. I told Hakyeon to keep himself under control as I would turn him on the moment I had prepared, but that wasn't now. Yet again, I close my eyes as I feel Hakyeon's blood go down my throat. I never thought that blood would taste this fresh from a human. But still, I am not going to hunt on humans. Why would I? I am a king for God's sakes.

I pull back and Hakyeon moans in pain. It's then that I slash open my arm and I hold it against Hakyeon's mouth. Blood is touching his lips and I feel his fangs in my arm within seconds. It doesn't feel like pain to me, it feels like pleasure honestly. Hakyeon seems to let his fangs sink deeper and deeper in my arm, but I push him away. I can lose my conscious if I let Hakyeon drink too much. 

''Well Hakyeon, how was that huh?'' I bring up and I look into the red eyes of the newborn under me. My desire for blood took over, so I ruined the moment that I had prepared for this. I don't think Hakyeon would blame me for that, he would be just happy that I didn't wait any longer.

''It was painful at first, because my heart was about to explode. But now, I'm glad that all of that is behind me. Yet I'm scared.'' Hakyeon shares with me. I streak through his hair and his eyes turn to their natural color. A faint smile is on my face as the newborn vampire under me relaxes. I understand Hakyeon's fear, though I was born like this. I mean, I would be scared too if I would be in his shoes.

''It's okay Hakyeon, you have all the right to be scared. You're a newborn and you have to get used to how to live as a vampire. All the vampires that are born like this ,like me, have to learn everything aswell. But you used to be human Hakyeon, it's different for you. You have to learn how to drink blood and since you're my boyfriend, you have to drink from a bowl and the blood that you get comes from bags that are kept cold in the fridge.'' I tell Hakyeon and I kiss Hakyeon's forehead. Hakyeon wraps his arms around my waist and I notice a sad look on his face.

I crash my lips on his and I wrap my arms around Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon relaxes more and more, resulting in a smile on my face during the kiss. I am prepared to learn Hakyeon everything and I now can announce the relationship to the public. And I'm sure that my parents will like him a lot more now.


	14. Chapter 14

### 14.

At diner, the sphere in the room clearly has changed. It's like a final goodbye from my parents and I hate it that I'll be on my own tomorrow. I will have Hakyeon on my side, but still. Tomorrow is the day that I have to carry this big weight on my shoulders. Changmin would've loved it to start right away with taking a good care of the kingdom, but I'm a little scared. 

''You can always ask us for help if you need help with anything. Everything is new to you, so we can imagine that it won't go well the first time you have to appear in the public as the new king. Just ask us and we'll give you some tips that will help you out.'' my dad says and I sigh. I don't want to think about the moment that they leave me behind here, but I know that they won't move far away from here.

''Thanks dad, I think only that thought will help me a little at first. But I definitely will ask for help if I feel like I'm stuck.'' I thank my parents and a bright smile is on their face. I want to make them proud by showing them that I do feel like I can handle this. For now, I need to keep my mouth shut about Hakyeon. He is a vampire now and we are dating, but my parents don't know anything of that and I wanna keeep it like that for now. Minki will provide him from some food tonight and he also will do the same tomorow until my parents are gone.

''Don't take it too personal okay, but vampires might throw some nasty comments at you. In your case, some vampires might say that they wished that you died instead of Changmin. Don't take it too personal, because that's when the vampires have power over you instead of the other way around.'' my mum adds and I nod yet again. That is something I have learnt in my life and I see that as something very important. We have heard stories of royals who ruled before us and they took some stuff personal, causing their confidence to go downhill. When my dad replaced the king before him, everything changed. Vampires had too much power over the kingdom and no matter what the king said, it was all of a joke to them.

When my dad stepped up as the new king, the fun was over for the vampires and they backed down after they realised what the consequences were if my dad would punish them. And now, I have to go on at the same line. I have to keep everything in control and I can't let them mess with me, but I don't think I will let them. I mean, I have stood up for myself when I was out with friends in a public place. So I can perfectly keep myself under control.

''I think that I'll do okay, thanks for your advices. I think that they're very useful now.'' I tell my parents, who smile and continue to eat. Tonight is our last diner together, before my parents will move out. Tomorrow will be the first diner I have here with Hakyeon and that will also be the day that I will reveal to my employees that I am dating Hakyeon. I am sure that they will be supportive towards me and that they will wish me the best of luck. I am sure that they have their suspicions, because of the fact that I locked myself in my room a lot once Hakyeon got in here.

Then, silence kicks in as we enjoy the rest of our diner. I will sincerely miss this with my parents. I hope that they will come and pay me a visit every now and then. I would appreciate it if they would come over every now and then, but I'm sure that they will.

Once I'm finished, I look towards the hallway where the maids run back and forth. I wonder for what, because they have never done this before. They never ran back and forth like this before, so I am curious. I'm not going to ask them, because they won't tell me anyways.

My dad gives me a sign that I can leave the diningroom now, so that I don't have to wait for them to finish. I bow towards them and I get up, before I make my way to the hallway. It's then that I make my way upstairs, because I wanna see how Hakyeon is doing. He's a vampire since a few hours, so his wellbeing is my concern right now.

I make my way inside my bedroom and Hakyeon sits on the windowsill as he looks outside. When he hears the door, he looks into my direction and he smiles when he sees me. He jumps off the windowsill and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me with a huge smile on his face and a sigh of relief escapes Hakyeon's mouth.

''It's still quite hard for me to realise that I'm a vampire now, but I have no regrets of my decision. I mean, I wanna do everything to be on your side forever. So all the pain I went through in this transformation, it's all worth it.'' Hakyeon says and I wrap my arms around him, while I pull Hakyeon close. Soon, I will reveal our relationship to the kingdom so I hope that everyone will accept our relationship.

''It has to take some time to let it all sink in, Hakyeon. You're a newborn vampire and everything is new to you. But you have me and you have all the maids and servants downstairs, so you have enough around you who would love to help you out.'' I tell Hakyeon and his expression turns into a sad expression. Hakyeon is having a hard time, but I will make sure that he won't feel lonely. When humans are turned into vampires ,,which is a rare case these days, the newborn vampires feel lonely because they have no one on their side who can help them. Hakyeon doesn't have to worry about that.

I pull Hakyeon closer and I'm surprised by how his body temperature. It feels like mine and I feel the craving of that human warmth he used to have. I miss the warmth he used to have when he was human, but I did the best thing to keep him around me. I don't want him to grow old and to die, because he would leave me behind. So now I can hold him close to me forever.

''I'm here for you Hakyeon. You have helped me so much until the ceremony and now it's time for me to help you. I owe you that.'' I tell Hakyeon and he looks up at me, before he slightly shakes his head.

''Taekwoon ,okay that felt weird, you don't owe me anything. I loved to help you out, you don't owe me anything. I love you.'' Hakyeon says as he starts to kiss me.

I definitely owe him that favour, so I must help him in this process.


	15. Chapter 15

### 15.

When I wake up the next morning, I don't know what I actually feel. A lot has happened and today will be the day that my parents will move out, meaning that everything is up to me now. Good god, I now imagine how Changmin probably would've felt. Changmin was looking forward to this so much, so I'm sure he would've woken up with pride if he would've been alive.

But here I am, waking up in Changmin's place instead. A lot is going through my mind and I think it will take a while before everything is settled. Not only do I have to take good care of the kingdom, I also have to help Hakyeon with his new life. Hakyeon is a newborn vampire and everything of a vampire's life is new to him. But when I look at how hard he is trying to adjust to that, I'm sure that he'll be okay.

Hakyeon is still asleep and it's cute to see him like this. For the first time it looks like he looks like he finally has taken some rest, to me it looked like he hasn't in the time leading to the ceremony of yesterday. But I can understand that, because I would've been like that too if I were human too. We are less nervous for certain things, but that doesn't mean we're not nervous.

It's then that Hakyeon wakes up and smiles when he looks at me. It's a good sign to me that he smiles at me like this in the morning. 

''Goodmorning, my love.'' I tell him and I pull him closer for a quick kiss. Hakyeon chuckles when I pull back and rolls on his side, since he was on his back.

''Goodmorning. Goodness, I can't believe that you're a king now. Everything happened so fast and I can't believe that I'm here with the one who didn't treat me like a slave.'' Hakyeon says as the smile on his face becomes bigger. It wasn't a big deal to help Hakyeon, but I'm thankful to see him like this. 

''Oh Hakyeon, that was nothing. I did the best I can to help you, since my brother wanted me to feel less lonely. Well, it turns out that he was right. But Hakyeon, I wanna ask something serious now.'' I tell him and the smile on Hakyeon's face disappears. I pull him a little closer and I sigh. I know the answer already, but I just want to hear it from him.

''You know by now that I'm the king of this kingdom now and my question was if you want to rule with me on my side. You're my boyfriend now, but I don't want to do this on my own. Hakyeon, I wanna end up like my parents, happy and ruling over this kingdom.'' I tell him and it's then that the bright smile on Hakyeon's face returns on Hakyeon's face. Hakyeon crawls on top of me and wraps his arms around my neck, the smile doesn't leave his face.

''T-Taekwoon... I-I... I'd love to. I will do everything to be the biggest support for you, while I will take the responsibility of the kingdom on me like you did. I love you too much to let you do this on your own.'' Hakyeon says as he crashes his lips on mine. This is the first time that I kiss an equal vampire, but it still feels good. The feeling of this kiss isn't going to disappear.

Hakyeon deepens the kiss and I can hear him chuckle. I like the change Hakyeon has made. He went from my human best friend to my vampire boyfriend and I love everything about him, even how he came in here. Hakyeon made me fall head over heels in love with him, though it was wrong at first. But now that I'm the king, it's time to reveal out relationship. I still need to find the perfect day for that, but that will be soon.

It's then that I hear a knock on the door and Hakyeon breaks the kiss as he lets go of me and rolls back to his spot of the bed. I leave the bed and put on a robe real quick. I make my way to the door and I open it, revealing that it's my mum who was knocking on my door. We bow at each other and my mum starts to smile.

''Well Taekwoon, you don't have to hide anything for me. I know about your relationship with that slave of yours, I know that there's more between you two. But don't worry, I'm glad you found someone who can made you happy... even if he is human.'' my mum says and I feel a lump in my throat. How did she know? When did she find out?

''M-Mum, he is no longer human. I turned him yesterday after I lost control of myself. A-and how did you find out?'' I'm confused as heck, so it might sound like I don't know what to think. Hakyeon then joins me after he put on a shirt. Hakyeon takes my hand in his and his chin rests on my shoulder. My mum smiles when she looks at Hakyeon, which is a sign to me that my mum is happy that I found someone to spend my life with.

''Taekwoon, don't worry. Since you got him, I wasn't surprised when I saw how much time you spent in your room. When I stood in the hallway, I could hear the conversations between you two and I felt relieved that someone was there for you when we couldn't be there for you. Don't worry about your dad, I've discussed this with him last night and he thinks the same way about your relationship. It's your time to be happy now.'' my mum says when she looks at me again. So, my parents know about this? And they are okay with our relationship? Phew, that's some good news.

''Well, I'm glad that you two are okay with our relationship. I was really worried about that, but I'm glad that you are okay with our relationship. I want to announce it to the public soon, because the vampires don't know much about me. And neither do they about my love life.'' I tell my mum and I sigh afterwards. Hakyeon is relieved aswell, because even he was scared of how my parents would react to our relationship.

''Don't worry Taekwoon, we stand behind you. Come on, get dressed and we'll see you downstairs for breakfast. Oh, take your boyfriend with you.'' my mum says as she walks away. I sigh out relief and I close the door. Hakyeon wraps his arms around me and even he sighs out relief. Both of us are relieved that my parents are okay with our relationship, because that was a concern of us. I look over my shoulder at Hakyeon and I smile. I'm glad that he is seen as a member of our family.

''Well Hakyeon, that was a relief. It means that you're a part of the family too.'' I tell Hakyeon and a smile appears on his face, his face turned into concern when my mum was here. I'm glad that my mum told me that both are okay with our relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

### 16.

After we got dressed, we make our way downstairs and we're being greeted by Minki. Minki has grown closer to me in the past few days and sees himself as my bodyguard. It's cute to see something like that, because it has never happened with my dad. My dad saw them as servants and maids and they had to fulfill their duty, but I'm more down to earth compared to my dad. I at least allow the servants and the maids to grow closer to me, but just until a certain distance.

''Well goodmorning to our new king, how was your night if I may ask?'' Minki asks and bows shortly after. I bow aswell and a smile follows when I get up again. This is the first time Minki greets me like this, so I hope he is going to do this more often.

''It was pretty good honestly, thank you very much for asking. Now if you'll excuse us, we're having breakfast.'' I tell him and Minki bows one more time, before he steps out of the way and lets me and Hakyeon make our way to the diningroom where my parents are waiting for us. My mum is smiling very bright and my dad faintly smiles. I have never seen him smile bright, so I won't expect anything less from him. 

Right before Hakyeon and I take a seat, my dad gets up and approaches me and Hakyeon. Hakyeon takes my hand in his as he is scared for how my dad will react, though he shouldn't be like that. My mum told us that both of us are okay, so he shouldn't be scared of how my dad will react. 

''I'm glad you have found someone to love Taekwoon, I'm surprised it's that slave you chose a while back. Don't be scared that I won't approve your relationship, since it's your life and you choose who you wanna love. After breakfast, all of this is yours Taekwoon. Take good care of it.'' my dad says and places his hand on my shoulder as he looks at Hakyeon. Hakyeon is pretty nervous, because this is the first time that he is in front of my dad.

''As for you, take good care of my son. Since you have been on his side for a while, I hope you will keep the promise to take good care of him.'' my dad tells Hakyeon, who immediately nods at my dad. My dad looks intimidating to him, but I understand that. 

My dad sits down again and the two of us take a seat. It's then that two maids come in, who bring us our food. I look at Hakyeon as I hold his hand under the table. It's the first time that he has breakfast over here in this room, so I understand that Hakyeon is nervous.

''Don't be nervous okay? It's the first time for you to eat somewhere else but my room, you've been in there for too long.'' I tell Hakyeon and a faint smile appears on his face. The maids put our food in a chic way on the table and I look at the maids to thank them. They smile and they leave the room, leaving the four of us behind.

Hakyeon starts to breathe heavier as he sees the blood on the table and I look at him again as I whisper to him to close his eyes, because that would slow down his thirst a little. At least, it worked in my case. Hakyeon does as I told him and he takes in a deep breath. He calms down a little and I faintly smile as I look at my parents again.

''Alright, we can start now. Hakyeon, don't eat like a monster okay? It'll take time before you eat like I do.'' I say and I look back to Hakyeon. Now that he is a vampire, I'm worried about him. Worried that he will lose control of himself. I was born like this, so I don't know like any other vampire how hard a vampire life actually is.

My parents start to eat and Hakyeon opens his eyes as he looks at how my parents eat. It's then that I can see how he is trying to project that in his mind, so that he gives my parents a good first impression when it comes to using blood. Hakyeon starts to drink from the blood in front of him and he nearly loses control of himself, but the image of how my parents drink blood in his mind seems to help. It's then that I start to drink from the blood myself and I close my eyes to enjoy from it. I'll miss these moments with my parents, but I am ready now to let the past go and to look to the future.

My mum finishes as first and I follow shortly after. I drink pretty fast, but slow enough to make it look a little more fancy. My mum smiles at me and places her hand on my hand. My mum is just like me not ready to let go of this moment, but that moment comes closer that we have to say goodbye. But I hope that they will pay us a visit every now and then.

''It's sad that you two are moving out after this breakfast, but it'll also show how much I have grown.'' I tell my mum and she nods in agreement.

''It's true indeed. Like you said yourself, you have grown a lot and you are ready to carry the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders. It'll be a little tough at first, but you will be fine Taekwoon.'' my mum says and it's then that my dad finishes his food. He has heard our conversation and he starts to talk about this special moment right away. Even my dad is nervous to leave me behind here, but he is confident in that I will rule well over the kingdom.

''I know dad. It's a lot that I carry on my shoulders, but I can do this. I have worked hard and I can do this. I know that you would've seen Changmin in this spot, but I'm sure that he will be proud of me from up there.'' I tell my dad and he smiles shortly after. I think he just needs someone who has to tell him that Changmin is really gone. It's hard for me to realise aswell, but there's no way we can get him back.

Hakyeon then finishes his food and there's a little of blood around his mouth, which he quickly wipes away the blood around his mouth. I have seen it already, but I don't tell him that I had.

''Well Hakyeon, how was breakfast?'' I ask as I look at him. Hakyeon looks at me and the bright smile of him is back. That's so cute and I love it so much, I think that is what I like the most about him.

''I loved it. It also helped me to realise that I ate here instead of in your room upstairs, I felt lonely when I ate over there.'' Hakyeon said and realises I haven't let go of his hand, which makes him look with that smile at me.

Well Hakyeon, this will be our place to have the meals together.


	17. Chapter 17

### 17.

After breakfast, my parents pack all of their stuff and are already saying goodbye to all the servants and all the maids over here. It's a bitter pill for everyone to take for my parents to move out, but it all belongs to a new chapter and they all work for me from now on. I still can't get used to being a king now, while it used to be Changmin who would be in charge of this title.

Hakyeon and I are in the livingroom and I prepare Hakyeon for everything that is about to come. Being a rolemodel for the vampires means working hard aswell. We can't be involved in any scandal, because it can damage our image. I know that my parents weren't like angels, but I can't undergo the same. I don't think Changmin would've want that either.

''Stay close to me during public events, I'm not used to the royal life like you are.'' Hakyeon says and I chuckle as I nod. I pull Hakyeon closer and I wrap an arm around his waist. I would feel the same if I were him, but I will help him to get more comfortable. Hakyeon is no longer human, so I will make sure that Hakyeon lives his vampire life as if he has lived this life for centuries.

''Hakyeon, don't worry. Just like you were there for me, I will be there for you. I will make sure that you won't go through this alone.'' I assure Hakyeon and a smile creeps up on his face. His life will be twice as hard, since he also has to live as a king now, so Hakyeon has to get used to a lot now.

I look out of the window and I sigh a little. I know how much Changmin wanted this, I know how hard Changmin was working to go through all the preparations as if it wasn't something. But there's still not much known about the culprit, so we can't close that chapter for good. We still need to know who killed Changmin and what the actual reason of the murder was, because I don't take the letter very serious. Why would someone kill my brother, because this person didn't like Changmin? I mean, the kingdom hated me so they could've killed me too.

''Taekwoon, we're leaving!'' my dad announces and both Hakyeon and I shoot up from the couch as an instant reaction. Wow, that was fast. Or are they going to pick up some stuff later on? We'll see, but they're leaving at least.

Hakyeon and I make our way to the hallway and my parents are waiting for us with their luggage. Yeah, they come back later on. How in the world do they wanna carry of their stuff with them right now in these suitcases? That isn't going to work.

''We're leaving, but we will send some servants from our new place who will pick up our other possessions. For now, we're saying goodby to you Taekwoon. Take good care of this palace, because we have worked hard to maintain this place. As for your boyfriend, take good care of him too. He will need you a lot, so don't fuck it up.'' my mum says and I nod afterwards. I'm glad that she mentioned Hakyeon, but it's sad that she does that by now. I mean, wasn't he worth much to her when he was human?

My mum pulls me in for a hug and I feel her rub over my back. My arms are around her waist aswell and I hug her tight, because this is the final hug that I share with my mum. When I let her go, she'll be gone and has officially moved out. I don't wanna think of that moment just yet.

''Thanks mum. I will need that. I'm still anxious for all of this, but I think that I'm ready to rule.'' I tell her and my mum lets go of me, looking at me with a bright smile. My arms are still around my mum's waist and it seems my mum doesn't want me to let go yet, because she doesn't make a move to make me let go of her.

''Taekwoon, you'll do well. I believe in you and so is your dad. You know where to find us, we won't be far away from here.'' my mum says and I let go of her. Shortly after, I feel Hakyeon's hand on my shoulder and I smile when I feel his presence behind me. My mum joins my dad on his side and even my dad smiles. I've barely seen him doing that, I barely saw him smile. 

My parents bow and they wave, before they turn towards the gates and leave. I sigh when the gates close after my parents went through it and Hakyeon lets go of my shoulder, before he wraps his arms around my waist.

''It's us now with the servants and the maids. It's our time to rule Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon says and I nod, before another sigh escapes my mouth. I wasn't ready to let go yet, but time thinks different about this.

''I wasn't ready to let go of them yet, I'm not ready to stand on my own and to be in charge of such an important title as this.'' I say and Hakyeon pulls me backwards with him to the livingroom. Some servants and maids look at us with a big grin, some even burst into a huge laughter as they try to hold back.

Once in the livingroom, Hakyeon lets go of me as he pushes me on the couch. He sits down next to me and takes my hand in his. Wait, where is the Hakyeon that I used to know? Did Hakyeon's personality change or something?

''Taekwoon please. Times have changed and it means that it's time for you to rule now. Your parents can't stay here forever okay? Your dad didn't want this any longer, he wants to step down and he finally could. I know that your brother should've been in this spot, but I'm glad that you can prove to the kingdom where you come from. Show where you have been all those years.'' Hakyeon says as he starts to kiss my neck. I close my eyes and I enjoy those kisses. I finally can enjoy them without being scared to get noticed.

''But when are you going to announce to the citizens that we're dating?'' Hakyeon asks in the mean time and I sigh. That was right, I wanted to do that after I was crowned as the new king. But all of this went way too fast for me, so I need to find the right moment.

''I will soon, I just need to clear my head. It's all chaotic you know?'' I tell him and Hakyeon nods, not letting go of my neck. I don't wanna take too long for that, but I don't want to rush this announcement to the kingdom. I just wanna wait until I have found the right moment.

''Don't wait too long, my love.'' Hakyeon whispers and I chuckle. I definitely have given myself a time limit, so I shouldn't be able to take too long for clearing my head a little.


	18. Chapter 18

### 18.

Hakyeon and I moved to the garden, where we have an amazing sight over the garden from the bench we sit on. Some gardeners are working hard to keep the garden in perfect condition and I now realise how gorgeous it looks just to look at them. I wonder why I find things like this gorgeous to look at, while I didn't care about this in the past. Maybe it's because of being the king now. Good god, I still find it very difficult to say that I'm the king now. Maybe I have to give it some time to get used to it.

''Can't believe that I'm together with you for so long. I came in with the purpose of probably becoming your slave. Never knew that I would be treated differently and look where we are now, dating and I'm on your side as you rule over the kingdom.'' Hakyeon says to break the silence. I take his hand in mine and I make him look at me. Hakyeon does as I hoped and a big smile covers his face.

''You gotta blame love for that, Hakyeon. You indeed were supposed to become my slave, but I just couldn't let you do things for me. You seemed too sweet for that, that's why I didn't treated you like a slave. And later I realised that I had fallen in love with you, but it was wrong. It was wrong to fall in love with someone like you and your confession made it even worse for me. But now, I'm glad that you're on my side. You make me feel less lonely.'' I tell him and the smile on Hakyeon's face hasn't left ever since. Not only did my life change for the better, his did too.

I rub over Hakyeon's hand with my thumb and it takes a few seconds before Hakyeon's head rests on my shoulder, resulting in a big smile creeping up my face too. I feel a lot happier than I have ever felt before and the pressure of ruling over a kingdom becomes bearable, a lot more bearable than I could think of.

The gardeners notice that we look at them and they bow towards us, before they continue whatever they were doing. I have briefly talked to the gardeners when Changmin was busy with preparing for the ceremony and they're very nice if you ask me. They not only asked how Changmin was doing, but they also were wondering how I was doing. Especially under the pressure of being forgotten by the kingdom.

Last night, my dad told me that it'll take a week before my activities as the king will start. My dad explained that I'll be given a week off to get used to my new life, before I'll appear in public as the new king. I'm more than happy to know that I get a week off before my official activities will start. But it won't take away that I have difficulties with calling myself a king. It was supposed to be Changmin's spot and it's still odd to replace him in something like this.

''I'm sure you're going to do well Taekwoon, your brother will be proud of you.'' Hakyeon says and I smile before I zone out. I hope that Changmin will look down on me and that he will be proud of me, because I will do all of this for him. Everything I do, will be dedicated to him. I just want Changmin to be proud of me. I shake my head a little to be waken out of my thoughts and I sigh.

''I hope he will be, because this was supposed to be his title you know?'' I tell Hakyeon and I feel him letting go of my hand, before he wraps his arm around my waist. He raises his head and his other hand goes to my cheek. I look at Hakyeon and he scoots closer to me in the mean time.

''Taekwoon please, don't think like that okay? It's not your fault that he died, because you didn't feel any hatred or something towards your brother. You truly loved him and you looked up to him, something that a killer wouldn't do.'' Hakyeon says and I honestly have to admit that he is right about that. If a killer is killing someone, he doesn't care about love and any other feelings.

It's then that a maid joins us as she stands next to the bench. Hakyeon and I look at her and I can tell already that she holds a letter in her hands. A letter? Another one? Oh help.

''Your Majesty, I found this letter while I was cleaning your room. Here you go.'' the maid says as she hands over the letter to me. I bow towards her to thank her and she does the same, before she goes back inside. Both Hakyeon and I are curious where this letter is about, so I open the letter and I start to read right away.

_Dear Taekwoon,_

_I have tried many times to write a letter for you. I just don't know what to write down on paper, it's hard for someone like you. But I want to let you know that whatever happens, I always will be proud of you. You don't have to feel sad for me, just don't. I still feel bad for the way the vampires treat you, because you don't deserve it at all to be forgotten like this. You're amazing and the way you look up to me, I look up to you the same way. You were inspiring for me aswell and I couldn't be more proud to be your brother._

_I love to take care of you since the day you were born. I still remember the day that dad told me that you were born. I couldn't wait to see you and dad had a lot of issues to stop me, my excitement took over. Once I was allowed to see you, I felt like a kid in a candystore. Mum helped me to hold you in my arms and I had a bright smile across my face. I told you that in the years that would follow, I made the vow to take care of you and to protect you. Until this day, I have kept my promise. Whether I will stay alive or whether I'll be killed, I will protect you._

_Don't forget that whenever something happens to me and you have to replace me, don't feel guilty. You're going to do the right thing and you'll make me proud aswell. Mum and dad will do the right thing to choose you, so don't feel guilty about it. Just think about me and I hope that it'll make you feel better if you remember that I'll always look down on you. _

_Love,_

_Changmin_

Hakyeon and I look each other in surprise. Changmin wrote this for me and it was hidden in my room all this time? Why did I never see this before?

''Well Taekwoon, it seems that your brother agrees with me. He's going to be proud of you.'' Hakyeon says and kisses my cheek. I'm glad that Changmin doesn't hate me for replacing him in case that something happens to him. As for the letter I got at the day of the ceremony, I don't take that one seriously.


	19. Chapter 19

### 19.

Then, it's time for lunch. Hakyeon and I get up from the bench and we make our way inside. Hakyeon holds my hand tight and the maids start to smile when we make our way inside the diningroom. To them, we're the cutest couple they have ever seen. But hey, we're way younger than my parents are. So okay, I get it.

When I take a seat at my dad's former chair, I feel a lump in my throat. I still find it very difficult to believe that I'm the king and now that I sit on my dad's former chair, it becomes harder to believe. Hakyeon looks at me and holds my hand tight as I feel his face coming closer to mine.

''Taekwoon, please. I know that it's hard for you to accept that you're the king now, but you have to realise it. Next week, you'll appear for the first time as a complete different person and you must show the vampires that you are a lot stronger than they always have thought. They always ignored you because of your brother, but tables have turned by now.'' Hakyeon tells me as his chin rests on my shoulder. I sigh as I look at Hakyeon, who then starts to smile.

Hakyeon starts to kiss my neck and it's the relaxing mode that returns. Whenever I feel like I'm about to lose control, Hakyeon steps in and demands that I become calm again. It's him who makes me calm down and I really appreciate that.

''Thanks Hakyeon, I need that. It's just... hard to understand that I'm the king now. Even though Changmin said himself that he would be proud of me, it's hard to understand. I have been ignored for so long and now, I have to appear as an important figure.'' i tell Hakyeon and he wraps an arm around me when he hears the insecurity in my voice. I've become a lot more insecure now that I'm the king. I feel so bad about myself, it's hard to take in.

''Taekwoon, please. You need to make Changmin proud, you need to make your parents proud. Taekwoon, I'm the only one left who can be here for you. Please, let me into that undead heart of yours.'' Hakyeon says and it's then that I turn to him. He never said that before, he never told me to let him into my undead heart

''Okay okay, as you wish Hakyeon. But I definitely will need you on my side, you make sure that I can keep myself under control.'' I tell him and Hakyeon nods as he starts to bite me. I close my eyes, because this is the first time that another vampire bites me like this and it feels pretty good though. I place my hand on Hakyeon's neck as I start to bite my lip. Hopefully he isn't going to drain me, since he is still a newborn vampire. But Hakyeon pulls back shortly after he bit me and a creepy smile appears on his face, well creepy? It's our way to express that we enjoyed to drink the blood.

''You liked it, my love? There's a lot more to come and the maids will serve that.'' I tell him and Hakyeon starts to chuckle. Newborn vampires can act like they're out of control when they're exposed to blood, but that'll fade once they become more skilled. And right at the exact moment, the maids come in with our meals. I squeeze in Hakyeon's hand to warn him that he isn't going to bite the maids and to my surprise, he doesn't. Usually a newborn vampire would try to break free from a grip, but Hakyeon seems to listen to me.

''Enjoy your meal, Your Majesty.'' the maids tell me in sync and once they served us the blood, they walk away and I let go of Hakyeon. Hakyeon starts to drink from the blood like a monster, while I start to drink in a more formal way. I just drink the way my parents taught me and now, it's time to let Hakyeon learn to drink like this. For this meal, I just let him like that. But tonight will be the moment that I will try to change that behaviour.

Hakyeon is the first to finish and I hear him moan in pleasure when he finishes his meal. He licks his lips to remove the leftovers from his face. It's then that he looks at me and I feel his hand on my back. I ignore it and I also finish my meal. I clean my face by using a napkin and I look at Hakyeon, who smiles at me.

''Well my love, did that monster inside you enjoy the blood? I think he did.'' I tell Hakyeon and Hakyeon smiles, before he quickly kisses me.

''You know me too well, I indeed enjoyed it.'' Hakyeon responds and his hand moves up to my neck as he breaks the kiss. The maids then return to pick up the dishes and they smile when they see how Hakyeon is holding me. It's been a long time since they have seen vampires like this, because my parents became more formal the older they got. Luckily for them, they didn't age when they reached the 50 years of age. But still, they weren't that romantic. Not even when we were around.

''His Majesty looks so cute together with his boyfriend, it's been a while since we saw something cute like this.'' I hear a maid say and Hakyeon chuckles after that. Apparently, he heard it too. 

''See Hakyeon, we're being called the most romantic couple so far.'' I tell Hakyeon and he smiles brighter, before he lets go of me and we get up from our seats. I drag Hakyeon with me upstairs and I rush into our bedroom. I really need some privacy right now with Hakyeon.

I push Hakyeon on the bed and Hakyeon chuckles when I jump on top of him. Hakyeon wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around Hakyeon's neck.

''Now, it's you and me time. I mean, we don't have to make a public appearance just yet. So until then, I want to spend as much time together as possible. And don't say no, Cha Hakyeon. We're not married yet, so you have to listen to me.'' I tell him and Hakyeon chuckles, before he rubs over my back with a bright smile on his face.

''Alright alright, I surrender to whatever you want. My king.'' Hakyeon surrenders himself and I chuckle, before I start to kiss him. Since Hakyeon is in my life, I feel a lot better. I can share with him everything I actually want and I feel a lot better now that I have shared everything that I struggled with. I think I want to get married to Hakyeon, but I think I want to wait with that at first. I mean, our relationship is still fresh. Even though it's been months that Hakyeon is in my life. But still, Hakyeon and I are dating since a short time.

I just want to wait with arranging all of that stuff when the time is right. Until then, I enjoy every moment I have with Hakyeon as my boyfriend. I wanna stick to that at first.


	20. Chapter 20

### 20.

It's an hour before diner and I'm still in my bedroom with Hakyeon. We sit on the windowsill and I hold Hakyeon close to me. Hakyeon's head rests on my shoulder as he looks outside. We see lots of vampires walk past the palace and it looks a lot more peaceful than it was when my dad still ruled. Did the atmosphere really change? Did it change for the better?

''I wish we could stay like this forever, I love how we sit like this.'' Hakyeon says and a smile appears on his face, which I can't see. I simply chuckle, I just don't have to say more. Hakyeon knows that, he knows me too well. Hakyeon and I have done this a lot in the time he was only a human slave, but this is more special. 

We look at the vampires who pass by and it's Hakyeon who chuckles this time. Hakyeon told me earlier today how much he would love it if we could walk around like that without all the vampires all over the place. We can only walk like that with guards protecting us and I really wish we could have some more privacy, but we can forget about that. Vampires will do everything to come close to me and to ask the hell out of me.

''I don't care if we're like this over here or in bed, I just love to be close to you like this. I never felt that special before I met you.'' I tell Hakyeon and he looks up at me with that bright smile of his. Hakyeon loves it when I'm trying to be romantic, which I surprise myself with. I never thought that I would treat someone like that, but I think that love has changed all of that.

''I love it when you try to be mr. Romance, it makes you more special than everyone else. Humans aren't that romantic compared to you. Humans try to be romantic by giving flowers and boxes with chocolate, because they think that they can win someone's heart like that. But to me, just words are enough.'' Hakyeon explains to me and gives me a quick kiss. Hakyeon surprises me with that, because I never knew how humans could be like when it comes to romance. But yes, we're more of the words. We prefer to express romance through our words.

I pull Hakyeon closer to me and I hear Hakyeon chuckle louder. We're the newest couple that the kingdom can drool over and we still haven't announced our relationship yet. I will do that soon, but I'm not ready yet. I mean, I just want to spend some more time with Hakyeon before I'll announce our relationship to the public. Some might know it already, but I did everything I can to cover up that I was dating. I tried not to think of him, because vampires can hear each other's thoughts.

''Tonight is going to be our first diner together, the first diner without my parents.'' I tell Hakyeon and a sigh follows. As much as I loved to have my parents here for diner just a day longer, I think it's also a great step for me and Hakyeon to have our first diner together as a couple.

''I'm looking forward to that Taekwoon. I haven't spent many meals with you and your family, but I love to spend this time with you tonight.'' Hakyeon responds as he places his hands on top of mine. Hakyeon has a point there. He hasn't attended many meals with my family ,because he was a human ''slave'', but this will be the first diner we will have together as a couple.

''Oh, when are you going to announce our relationship to the public?'' Hakyeon adds and I sigh as my response. If I sigh, that means that Hakyeon knows what my answer is... I know.

''I want to announce it soon, but I'm not ready yet.'' I tell Hakyeon and Hakyeon turns a little more to look me fully in the eyes. He kisses my cheek and I close my eyes when I feel his lips on my cheek.

''Don't set a limit on yourself okay? It'll only make it worse for yourself. We're going to announce it tomorrow and I'll be on your side.'' Hakyeon says and my eyes widen when I look at him. Tomorrow? Why Hakyeon? I'm not ready. But when I look Hakyeon in the eyes, I can tell why he wants to announce it tomorrow. Hakyeon doesn't want that I'll keep it for myself and I understand that, because I might not announce it if I say that I'm not ready. Maybe it's a good first step for me to announce something like this myself. My dad used to do it, so it's up to me now.

''A-Alright.'' I start to stutter and Hakyeon smiles to comfort me. Some vampires that pass by are waving at us and they keep screaming at us, as if they're on their fangirl/fanboy mode. It's cute and it's weird, I have never seen it before actually. Maybe it's because the vampires were waiting for this moment. Hakyeon turns towards them and we wave back. Now it makes me realise why I should announce it tomorrow, vampires will speculate tomorrow what is going on. I'm pretty sure that vampires want to know who Hakyeon is and what kind of relationship he has with me. Is he related to me? Is he my boyfriend? They don't want to wait for answers.

''Well Taekwoon, I told you right? Vampires want to know what I am to you, so you should announce it tomorrow okay?'' Hakyeon asks and I nod. I can tell that the vampires ask me if we're dating and I scream back that I'll tell them tomorrow. The teenage girls that had joined the small group of vampires start to chuckle when they hear my answer and I smile at them. I really wanna know what is happening here, because I suddenly seem so popular. When I grew up, vampires were looking up to Changmin and they couldn't wait for Changmin to be crowned. but all their attention went to me when Changmin was laid to rest. It shows that the vampires were looking for a new king with a young and charming look, but I still wonder why vampires are so open towards me while they ignored me my entire life at first.

''Wow, you're quite popular Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon concludes and I chuckle yet again. Popular? That was passed on to me aswell apparently. Oh well, I'll explain everything tomorrow and I hope that it'll be a lot more clear for the vampires.

It's then that Hakyeon gets off the windowsill and pulls me with him. I think Hakyeon just wants some privacy now and I understand it. I mean, we enjoyed it until the vampires started to take a look at us. Can't they just leave us alone then? Oh well, I enjoyed it with Hakyeon on the windowsill and we should do this more often. Maybe when it's a little more quiet outside. 

But tomorrow will be the day that I'll announce to the public that Hakyeon and I are dating. Surprise or not, the vampires now have to know about it. I'm in the spotlights now, so I can't hide anything from them anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

### 21.

Then, a knock on the door is heard.

''Yeah, come in.'' I give my permission and I let go of Hakyeon as I sit up straight on my bed. The door opens and one of the maids gets in. She bows once she sees me and Hakyeon, which we answer with a small bow.

''Your Majesty, diner is ready.'' she says and I give her a simple nod. The maid bows once again and leaves the room. I look at Hakyeon, who puts on his puppy eyes. I know what they mean this time, Hakyeon doesn't like it that our moment is ruined by the maid. But we need to have diner, I can't be disrespectful towards the maids.

''Come on Hakyeon, let's go. I'm hungry by the way.'' I tell Hakyeon and Hakyeon sighs. If it's up to Hakyeon, he wants to be with me in this room forever. But we can't, because our public activities start next week. The two of us get up from the bed and we make our way downstairs. It's time for our first diner together and it's also my first diner without my parents, so I feel a little empty right now.

Hakyeon holds my hand when we make our way downstairs. We're both a little nervous for this diner, because it's the first diner of us as a couple and it's also the first time without my parents. But it's another diner without Changmin. Changmin always managed to make a party of our diners, I think that's why the kingdom looked up to Changmin. He was a very fun person and whenever the mood was a little sad, Changmin always had the bubbly personality. All of that is gone now.

Once we enter the diningroom, some maids bow towards us as we walk past them to take a seat at our seats. My parents used to sit at the head of the table and now, it's our turn to take those seats. We already sat there at lunch, but it still feels strange and weird to sit there yourself now. This was supposed to be Changmin's spot, so it still kinda feels like stealing his spot. But I will rule over the kingdom like Changmin wants me to and I will make him proud.

The maids leave the diningroom and two of them make their way to the kitchen. Hakyeon holds my hand in his and I look at him with a smile. Tomorrow is going to be the day that I'll announce to the public that Hakyeon and I are dating for a little while. Some might know about this, some might not. But we'll announce it anyways to make sure that it's an official statement. I don't want to hide anything from the kingdom, not like my parents have done.

Then, the two maids return and I thank the ladies by a simple bow. The maids remove the cloches and in front of us, a bowl of blood is revealed. I hear Hakyeon breathe heavily and I place my other hand upon his, hoping that he has to understand that he must wait before he can eat. When it's time for us to eat, the maids leave the room and I give them a simple nod before I let go of Hakyeon's hand as he starts to eat like a monster. I ,on the other hand, start to eat like my parents taught me. I grew up with trying to behave during a meal, but I have to teach all of that to Hakyeon.

It's then that Hakyeon looks into my direction and sees how I eat compared to him. I can hear a soft growl coming from him, but I can only smile. I think Hakyeon tries to adjust that on himself, but it's a long way to go if he wants to adjust that. You can't change your way of drinking all at once, you need to practice a lot. I was born as a vampire, so I don't know better. But I had difficulties in eating like this, because I was like Hakyeon. I was eating like a monster, but my mum taught me how to eat in a way that was more formal. It took me a while, but I'm glad my mum taught me.

When I finish my diner, I wipe the remains off my face by using a napkin. Hakyeon still eats like a monster and I've been told that if you eat like a monster, that it will take longer before you finish diner. And indeed, Hakyeon needs a longer time to finish his food. Once he finishes his meal, he also wipes away the rest of the blood by using a napkin. It's always a basic thing that is next to our bowl, so I'm glad that Hakyeon isn't looking over it.

''Hakyeon, you need to try to train your way of how you eat. You eat like a monster and you need to train that.'' I tell him and Hakyeon sighs in the mean time. He uses the entire napkin to clean his entire face and once he is done, he looks at me.

''I know, but it's hard for me to do that right at once.'' Hakyeon whines and I chuckle, before I kiss his cheek. The whining is being replaced by a smile and Hakyeon takes my hand in his again.

''Don't worry about that Hakyeon, I'll teach you. I started off like that too. I was born as a vampire, so I don't know better. But even I had to train how to eat in a formal way, even I ate like you did. Every vampire starts off like that.'' I tell Hakyeon and he seems to be more comfortable when I told him that every vampire starts off like that.

''Vampire children are like humans, they wanna experience everything by touching and putting it in their mouth. When it comes to food, they wanna use it like their toy and they don't see it as food. That's why they need to be trained. They need to realise that blood is their food and that they can't play with it.'' I add and Hakyeon nods in response. I don't know better than this, so I can tell Hakyeon how vampires are like. Hakyeon still needs to get used to his life as a vampire.

The maids come back into the room and they take away our bowls. I bow at them as they bow to me after picking up the bowl. They then leave and Hakyeon and I also get up. We make our way to the livingroom and we take a seat on the couch. Hakyeon's head immediately rests on my shoulder, while still keeping my hand in his. Ever since Hakyeon was chosen by me to become my ''slave'', we grew pretty close instead. I couldn't treat him like a slave, his story was making my undead heart ache. I locked myself up in my room, but only to be with Hakyeon. It looked to my parents and to Changmin that I became depressed, but I wasn't depressed in general. I felt a little depressed, but only because of that I was treated like shit.

And now, everything has changed. Changmin is gone for good and I have replaced him as a king.


	22. Chapter 22

### 22.

Time goes by and Hakyeon and I talk about Hakyeon's insecurities in this life. Hakyeon is scared that he can't be the one I want him to be, he is scared that he can't be the perfect partner for me. But Hakyeon has no idea how perfect he is to me, also by the way he helped me out in the road to this moment. I think Hakyeon thinks he isn't much worth, because of our blood. I have royal blood in my veins and I have more responsibilities and he hasn't all of that. But Hakyeon took away my loneliness, he forgets that.

''Hakyeon, I don't think that you realise how much you mean to me. You think that you weren't the perfect partner to me, but you are in fact. Think about those moments that we spent together when I felt alone during the time that Changmin was being praised by the kingdom and even when he prepared for this moment. I could share everything with you and you never took anything personal, because you knew that it wasn't about you.'' I make him realise and I hold his hand tight in mine. I have to tell that all over again, because Hakyeon still thinks he is dreaming.

I look outside and I look at how beautiful the garden is. As a young kid, I love to spend some time here. Changmin was inside all the time and I was basically free to go. I loved that, but I still felt lonely when I was playing in the garden. I didn't have my brother here to play with, so I had to play with my imaginary friend instead. As the years went by, the distant between me and the rest of the family grew. I felt like no one even cared about me anymore, which were false thoughts. They thought that I was doing well, but I was dying under the fact that Changmin turned out to be more important than I was.

''Y-You're not kidding right?'' Hakyeon asks and I chuckle, before I kiss his cheek. I can't lie, so all of my words are very true. I'll show Hakyeon that I can't lie, no matter what I say.

''Hakyeon, I'm not. Vampires like you and I can't lie. Whatever you say, is the truth. Even if I would propose to you one day, none of that is a lie. Hakyeon, you need to understand what your current life is. You're a vampire and being a vampire changes everything. We're always hungry, no matter how many times we try to seek for blood. You have to learn how to eat, but you also have to get used to when we're sleeping on different times. We're sleeping when humans are awake and we're awake when humans sleep. We can't lie aswell and vampires can be killed when someone pushes a stake through our heart. You know how my brother was killed, he got a stake through his heart.'' I tell Hakyeon and his eyes widen. He knew already that vampires live forever, but he didn't know that vampires can be killed if we get a stake through our heart.

''W-What? I-I didn't know that vampires can be killed by a stake through the heart. I start to fear for your life Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon whines and I pull him on my lap. Hakyeon's head immediately rests on my shoulder and I let go of his hand, before I wrap my arms around him. Hakyeon takes a deep breath and I feel his shaky breath against my skin.

''You don't have to worry for me Hakyeon. The culprit who killed Changmin, killed him because of the fact that he couldn't stand Changmin and he wanted me to rule of the kingdom instead of Changmin. I'm sure that I won't get hurt and if someone tries to hurt me, I have guards who are protecting me. They will take the culprit down.'' I comfort Hakyeon and he raises his head to get the confirmation from me. I don't want Hakyeon to be concerned about me so much, we'll both be fine.

''Hakyeon, stop worrying about me okay? No one is out there to hurt me and if I knew that I would be in danger, I already would've told the guards about this. Hakyeon please, stop worrying. I want you to be happy, just do it for me okay?'' I add and I kiss his forehead. A faint smile appears on his face and his head is being dropped on my shoulder again. Hakyeon definitely is the mummy type in our relationship, he is worried about me all the time. And besides, my activities as a king will start next week. So I'm sure that Hakyeon will be the bubbly person again that I knew.

''I love you.'' Hakyeon whispers and I continue to kiss his forehead. Hakyeon's worry is replaced by a chuckle and I go down to his neck. I need to keep myself under control right now, because I won't end up like Hakyeon did. I don't want to bite my boyfriend, I don't want it.

''I love you too Hakyeon, I truly love you.'' I respond and I chuckle as I feel Hakyeon's arms around my waist. If I wanna marry him, I don't think that my parents would see it as a problem. And if Changmin would've been alive these days, I don't think he would see it as a problem either. But ofcourse he would be surprised why I turned Hakyeon into a vampire. Love is stronger than anything else. But I wonder how Changmin would find love if he would've been alive these days. Would my parents find a partner for him or would he fall in love himself?

''Come on, let's make a walk through the garden. We should do that more often. We can cuddle when we're back in bed, my favorite place to cuddle.'' I suggest and Hakyeon smiles when he looks at me. He gets up and I get up shortly after him. His arms don't let go of my waist and I wrap an arm around him after letting go with my other arm. We make our way to the garden and the tension in Hakyeon's arms let go after we go outside. The nature has a relaxing effect on all of us, even on me. We bow towards the gardeners and we walk past them to the beautiful garden. My mum was very proud of the garden and I hope that I can keep it like this.

''I hope that we can spend a lot of time here, because I love it so much already.'' Hakyeon says and I smile. I'm glad that Hakyeon is becoming more relaxed right now, because that's the attitude that I want. Hakyeon needs to be relaxed when we're going to attend events next week. I'm a little nervous myself, because this is the first time that I'll attend something by myself. My parents aren't here anymore, but I'm sure that they'll be proud of me if they're keeping an eye on me on a distance.

Even Changmin will be proud of me, he'll look at me from up there. He would've loved it to start with these activities, but I'm sure that he'll be proud of me that I am taking over the responsible tasks of being a king.


	23. Chapter 23

### 23.

One week later, I'll debut in public as the new king. I'm still a little nervous, but I'm sure that my parents will be proud of me. Aswell as Changmin, he will look down on me from Heaven. I will do everything to make everything look and feel like as if Changmin would still be alive.

Today, Hakyeon and I are going to attend the opening of the very first library for children. We used to have another library, but that one changed severely and only has mature books available. It was my mum's idea to build one for kids and it turns out that the gouvernment agreed with the idea, because they started to realise it right away. It has taken quite some time, about a year or two in total.

Hakyeon and I are on our way to the location and citizens are at the side of the small paths waving at us. Cars aren't really allowed here, so we have to travel by carriage instead. Honestly, I don't mind to travel by either a car or a carriage. But I think that a carriage is more in our alley, it's also a lot more royal.

''Wow, it's finally happening today Taekwoon. I can't believe it.'' Hakyeon says and I hold his hand while I look at all the citizens outside. It almost looks like as if the entire kingdom has left their houses to see my debut as their king. I still feel hurt a little, because the kingdom always had ignored me whenever we went to events as a family. Whenever we had to make a walk, I always walked behind my parents and no one even saw me. But after the murder on Changmin, everyone turned their attention to me. I was the only one in the family left who could take the throne over from my dad.

''Everything has happened so fast too, it's hard for me to realise aswell. But I also think that the week off also has helped us to grow closer and to become stronger as a couple. I'm very nervous, but we're going to do well today.'' I tell Hakyeon and he smiles as he scoots closer to me.

I wave at the citizens next to the road and they wave back at me. It's still hard to realise that this is my life now, but I must do this. Changmin died and I had to sacrifice my life to take over the throne, but it's all worth it. I have to carry on the legacy of our family and it's quite a lot of pressure on my shoulders, I am okay to carry that pressure. But underneath that convidence that I show the kingdom, there's still a lot of insecurities. I have to come from far and to take over a spot that was supposed to be your brother's spot comes with more insecurities.

The maids dressed me and Hakyeon in the best outfits ever. I'm wearing my outfit consisting of a dark purple coat, a black blouse, black pants and shiny black shoes. Hakyeon's blouse and pants are also black, but his coat and his shoes are dark blue. Hakyeon also wears a golden necklace and I wear a golden hairclip as an extra accessory. The maids told me that it's a must for me to wear a hairclip since I'm not married. Once I'm married, the hairclip will be replaced by a hairclip with the family coat of arms on it and I have to wear that one when I got out in public. Oh wow, I have learned a lot more now.

After about 30 minutes, the carriage stops and the coachman makes his way to the door to open it for us. I get out first and I'm being greeted by the cheering of the present vampires. The coachman helps Hakyeon to get out and Hakyeon takes my hand in his once he joins me. The owner of the library approaches us and bows before he reaches out a hand to me. I shake his hand and I bow in the mean time. Then, he makes his way to Hakyeon and does the same.

''Welcome Your Majesty, welcome to the first library for children. We feel very honored to have you here at the opening. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cha Jimin.'' the man says and a smile appears on his face. It's my first official event as the king and I'm both excited and nervous, but I'll be fine. This is the first time that I'm in the full spotlight, so I have to take it all in for now.

The entrance of the library is decorated with a bow made of balloons and there's a ribbon across the door. That means that I am going to officially open the libary by cutting the ribbon, can't wait. We follow the man towards the entrance and I wave at the vampires who are calling my name, who smile in response. It's then that the owner of the library turns his back to the entrance and starts with his speech.

''It's an important day for us, because today is the day that our new king is going to open the library for kids. It's important that kids learn to read and it's a shame that the kids department disappeared out of the library. And that our new king is going to open the new library makes it even more special. I'll give these scissors to His Majesty the King and I'll give him the honor to open the new library for kids.'' Jimin says and hands over a pair of scissors in the mean time. I take the scissors and I take the ribbon in one hand while I start to cut the ribbon with the other hand. Once the two parts of the ribbon let go of each other, the vampires start to applaude.

I give the scissors back to Jimin and a smile is on his face. The library officially has been opened and it's then that the doors go open and a group of 6 year olds come outside. They start to perform a song for us and Hakyeon can't help but tap along to it with his foot. I look at him for a second and I chuckle, before I look at the kids again. It's so cute to see what the kids had prepared for a day like this and that I'm the one who sees this is even more special.

''Welcome Your Majesty!'' the kids say as the finishing part of the performance before they all bow towards me. I start to applaude, aswell as Hakyeon and the other present vampires. This was very fun to look at.

The kids separate as they form two rows across from each other. Jimin enters the library first and Hakyeon and I follow him. The kids keep repeating ''Welcome'' until we made our way inside and all of this results in a smile creeping up on my face. The other vampires also make their way inside and Jimin starts with his tour through the library. It's very colorful and decorated in a way which make the kids feel at home.

I wish they had this back in the days that I was a young prince, because I definitely would feel at home here.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written many chapters in a draft on AFF, so that's why I am updating a lot now

### 24.

As far as I have seen so far, it's very attractive for children. They used bright colors and they even have stuffed animals all over the place. I hope that parents will take their kids to the library and make their kids read some more.

''What do you think so far, Your Majesty?'' Jimin asks and I keep looking around me. This place is perfect for kids. If Hakyeon and I will ever adopt kids, I would love to take them with me to this place. This place is perfect, nothing to complain about.

''This place is perfect for kids. I hope that many parents will come over with their kids and I hope that the kids will enjoy it to read books.'' I tell him and a big smile appears on Jimin's face. He then bows at me and looks at the vampires behind me. They were also a guest of honor and I'm pretty sure that they enjoyed this opening aswell. When I hear the noises from behind, it's confirmed that they enjoyed the tour through the library. It's bigger than I thought, but that's great. Kids will have enough space to play aswell.

''Why don't you stay with us for a drink? We can't let you go so soon am I right?'' Jimin suggests as he looks at the other vampires, who respond in a big cheer. I chuckle and I nod, I wasn't planning to leave so soon anyways. I then look at Hakyeon, wondering what he wants and he also tells me that he likes to stick around a little longer. We follow Jimin outside, where the same kids ,who performed the welcoming performance, are waiting for us with trays filled with glasses of non-alcoholic champagne on it. 

The kids make their way to me and Hakyeon, so that the two of us can take a glass with the non-alcoholic champagne from the tray. I take two ,while handing one over to Hakyeon, and I thank the kids for the drink. They smile and continue to hand out the drinks to other guests. Hakyeon and I follow Jimin as we make our way to a VIP spot. Many vampires keep telling me that they're thankful for me that I stepped in to take over the throne now that Changmin couldn't do it. I bow towards them as a thank you, but I actually know the actual reason. They preferred Changmin to be here instead of me, but Changmin is no longer here so they must get used to me here.

''So you enjoyed your time here right? I am glad you did, because I now am confident that this is going to be a huge success.'' Jimin says and I nod. I really hope that this is going to be a huge success, because I want kids to enjoy reading books some more. I still remember how much my parents forced me and Changmin to read more books, it was important to them that we read a lot. I enjoyed it, but Changmin didn't. Changmin had better things to focus on and while he was having a fight with my parents, I was reading a book and I was completely in my own world.

''I honestly wished that this was here for a longer time. I also had to read books from my parents, but I still enjoyed it. My brother ,however, did not. But I hope that the kids from this generation can live in a fantasy world some more, so this might work.'' I tell him and Jimin chuckles. I never really shared that, as it took place behind closed doors. But I was pretty young, so I never shared it.

I can see Jimin looking at Hakyeon, as if he wants to ask Hakyeon something. I can hear what Jimin's thoughts are and it seems that Jimin isn't aware that I can read his mind right now. But he then focuses on me again. Hmm, maybe the vampires would look a little more at Hakyeon if we're married. I don't want Hakyeon to go through the same as I went through, so that has to change. And besides, Hakyeon is with me for a few years, aside from that we're dating since a short time.

The three of us keep talking a little more, before I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn, one of my friends is behind me.

''Goodness Jiyong, it's been a while since I've seen you.'' I tell him as I pull Jiyong closer for a tight hug. I then let go of him and Jiyong smiles, before he bows.

''Don't get me started on that, because look what I missed. I knew about your brother's murder, but I did miss that you took over that important spot of his. But I think this title suits you.'' Jiyong says and like Jimin did, Jiyong also turns to Hakyeon.

''And who is this huh? I didn't know you were dating.'' Jiyong points out and Hakyeon takes my hand in his as he moves a little closer to me. 

''What? You seriously missed my announcement? The entire kingdom knows about it now and yet you missed it.'' I'm beyond surprise, but maybe Jiyong has a reason why he missed the announcement. I'll tell Jiyong that it's okay, but that Hakyeon and I are indeed dating.

In the mean time, Jimin has walked away from us to have a chat with other guests. Honestly, I don't mind about that. But I'm also glad that he is gone, because I want to talk with Jiyong about stuff that I don't want Jimin to know about. I know he can still hear me, but I don't care. I just don't want him that close.

''Yeah sorry, but I was out of town when you announced it. And also, you're very lucky to have someone like him. I hope he'll treat you right, because you definitely deserve some love. More love than you got from your parents.'' Jiyong makes up and I can't disagree with him, because I indeed deserve someone who treats me a lot better. But Hakyeon always has treated me a lot better.

''To change to subject, why don't you come over one day? I'll tell the guards that you're a friend of mine.'' I tell Jiyong and he feels quite honored, because it has been a very long time since he has visited the palace.

''Well, I'd love to. I can't wait to see the palace again. I can't wait to see if things have changed since your parents moved out.'' Jiyong says and I shake my head. Actually, things haven't really changed. It's just that things became relaxed after I took over the crown. Everything was so tensed and all the staff is working at the palace in relaxed circumstances.

Jiyong and I talk a lot and it's then that Jiyong tells me that he has to go, but he definitely will stop by soon. I honestly can't wait.

''Alright Hakyeon, we're leaving aswell. I think we're done here.'' I tell Hakyeon and he nods as we finish our drink, before leaving the glasses behind as we make our way towards the carriage. Funny is that Jimin was near it and when he sees us, he asks us if we're leaving already. I nod and Jimin makes his way to us.

''Thank you so much for being here, Your Majesty. I hope you had a great time here. I cannot wait to see you again.'' Jimin says and bows. Hakyeon and I bow too and we make our way inside the carriage. All the guests turn to us and already start to wave at us. Once we're ready, the carriage drives away from the kids library. It really was a fun day and I am looking forward to the next activity.


	25. Chapter 25

### 25.

Hakyeon and I talk about our debut as the new royal couple and Hakyeon admits that he was a little nervous, but he enjoyed today a lot. I enjoyed today aswell, but the owner was a little too enthusiastic today. As if he had no idea how to express the happiness he was feeling. Thankfully, I managed to stay cool and to act like I used to act.

''So Hakyeon, how did you like your first official event as my partner?'' I ask while we're on our way back home. Vampires are still on both sides of the road to wave at us. I wave back at them and I feel Hakyeon taking my other hand in his.

''I did enjoy it, but it's overwhelming to me. I mean, it's the first time for me to experience something like this. This was the first time I went into public, because I always have been inside the walls of the palace.'' Hakyeon says and I sigh a little. I'm used to all of this, so it's not new to me anymore. But I can imagine that it's something that is a little overwhelming to Hakyeon. He has lived inside the walls of the palace and that he is going into the public like this is something he has to get used to, but I'm sure that it'll get better once we do this more often.

Hakyeon scoots closer to me and his head is resting on my shoulder. I keep waving at the vampires who stand next to the road and Hakyeon closes his eyes to get some sleep. Hakyeon still has issues to get used to his new life, even though it's been a while since I turned him. It's different for everyone when they get used to it, so I hope that it won't take long for Hakyeon. I also didn't plan it to turn him then, I just wanted to wait a little longer. But my desire for his blood took over and there was no way back for me to wait.

I then place the hand that I used to wave at the vampires at Hakyeon's lap and Hakyeon chuckles when he notices my move. It's becoming less crowded at the side of the road, so I can finally focus on Hakyeon again. My head rests upon his and Hakyeon chuckles yet again.

''Can't wait to have some you and me time at home.'' Hakyeon mumbles and I smile. I can't wait to talk with Hakyeon about this day at home, because the maids and the servants are going to be curious too. They definitely wanna know how it was like for both of us, since it was our debut as the new royal couple at a public event. 

''Well Hakyeon, I can't wait either. I'm sure that the maids and the servants are curious how it was like for us. I can't wait until we can lay close to each other on our bed. We can't lay on our bed the entire night like we used to do, the staff will get worried if we do that.'' I tell Hakyeon as Hakyeon only mumbles in response, though I can't hear what he exactly says. Not that I care honestly, I just want him to take some sleep right now.

After minutes, we are back at the palace and the carriage stops. Hakyeon opens his eyes and yawns a little. The coachman jumps off and makes his way to the door of the carriage as he opens it. I get out first and I help Hakyeon to get out of the carriage. Both of us bow towards him as a thank you and we make our way inside. Minki and a few other maids are waiting for us, they are very curious how we thought that today went.

''Well Your Majesty, how was today like?'' Minki drops the bombshell and I chuckle. Hakyeon takes my hand in his and he scoots closer to me. He is still a little nervous and it's okay for him to be nervous, because he went into public as the first non-royal who was on my side today. But the more he joins me, the better it gets. Hakyeon also has to get used to all the attention that is focussed on me, but even he will get used to that. There's nothing Hakyeon has to worry about for now.

''I had to get used to how I was being approached. I always went into public as a prince where no one had eyes on, but it was different now.'' I explain and Minki slightly nods. Minki knows me better than everyone else here does, except for Hakyeon ofcourse. Hakyeon and Minki know me the best and I think that I might need Minki, so that he can do me a favor.

Then, Minki asks the same question to Hakyeon and Hakyeon bites on his lip. This is the first time that Hakyeon is seen as my boyfriend by the maids and the servants aswell, everything is new to him. 

''Follow me to the diningroom then, we have prepared a drink for you.'' Minki then says as he bows and turns to make his way to the diningroom. Hakyeon and I follow him to the diningroom as the maids follow us on their turn. It feels good to be back home, I have to admit that. I wasn't a fan of being away a whole day when I was a prince, but I still am not a fan of it either. Sadly, there's nothing I can change about that.

Hakyeon and I take a seat at the chairs that once belonged to my parents and even though I am slightly used to these chairs now, it still feels weird to sit on it myself. Now, I sit at the head of the table and it feels weird. I think that it will take a little bit of time before I finally can sit on it without feeling empty on the inside. I mean, I have Hakyeon next to me, so I should praise myself happy.

I hadn't paid attention at first to what Minki meant with what they had prepared, but I see that now. They prepared a special drink for us and the glass is also decorated with a small ribbon, a ribbon which says ''Congratulations Your Majesty''. Minki bows and leaves the room, shortly followed by the maids. It's cute what especially Minki is doing for me, he is more than happy that I am being recognised by the kingdom a lot more than before. Minki always was very worried about me and really thought that something was going to happen to me. But now that I stepped in as the new king, Minki tries to do everything to make me proud.

Hakyeon and I take the glasses in our hands and we cheer onto our new life. It still feels very surreal, but I am sure that both of us can make it work. I am planning to make our relationship even more special, but I think I need to discuss this with Minki and all the other maids and servants. Maybe I plan to propose to Hakyeon soon.


	26. Chapter 26

### 26.

After the drink, we make our way to the livingroom. Hakyeon scoots closer as we sit down on the couch and wraps his arms around my waist as his head rests on my shoulder. It's been a week since I was crowned as the new king and it's still unreal, but I'll give it some time. Even Hakyeon has to get used to his new life. Not only as a vampire, but also as my boyfriend. And soon, I wanna propose to him. But I need Minki's help for that.

''Goodness, that was the first event we officially attended. I'm very proud of you, Taekwoon. You did well.'' Hakyeon whispers and I chuckle as I feel his breath against my neck. I look at him and a faint smile appears on my face.

''Ahw, thanks Hakyeon. I'm glad you were with me today. I felt less lonely today.'' I tell him and I look outside again. The gardeners are very busy again and I wonder if they will ever get sick of their job, but I think that they're too passionate about this. Well, them rather than me. I mean, I probably wouldn't have done this if I were one of them.

''Well Taekwoon, what else is planned this week?'' Hakyeon then asks and I have to think deep, even though I know that Hakyeon can hear me. But I guess that Hakyeon wants to hear it from me instead of from my thoughts.

''Hmm, let's see. We're also being invited to see a musical, we're going to have attend another opening and so on. I don't exactly know what else is up this week, but it's going to be a lot. Oh, we're also going to have a meeting this week.'' I explain to Hakyeon and a sigh escapes from his mouth. Hakyeon isn't used to being away day in day out, but that's a part of this life. The spotlights are always on you and you should be careful with every move you make.

Before Hakyeon can say something, Minki enters the livingroom and Hakyeon immediately lets go of me as I get up from the couch to bow towards Minki. Minki returns the favor to me and takes another step forward.

''There's someone here who would like to meet you.'' Minki says and I give permission for whoever it is to come into the livingroom. It's then that another of my childhood friends enters the room and Minki leaves at the same time.

''No way Chanyong, how are you? It's been such a long time.'' I say as both Chanyong and I make our way towards each other. We wrap our arms around each other and pull each other in for a tight hug.

''I know right? I haven't seen you for ages. And look at you now, ruling over a kingdom. You have grown a lot and I can't even imagine anymore how you were like the last time we met.'' Chanyong says and we let go of each other. I then turn to Hakyeon, who gets up from the couch and bows to Chanyong.

''May I introduce you to my boyfriend? His name is Hakyeon.'' I introduce Hakyeon to Chanyong and Hakyeon makes his way to us, before Chanyong bows towards Hakyeon and shakes his hand.

''Hi, I'm Chanyong. I'm one of his childhood friends and it's been a very long time since we have seen each other.'' Chanyong introduces himself to Hakyeon, who slightly nods his head. Hakyeon is still a little shy towards other vampires, but I can imagine. Hakyeon has lived as a slave for a couple of years and he is used to be locked outside from everything. He has lived in my bedroom all those years and hasn't seen many vampires other than me and Changmin.

Hakyeon takes my hand in his and hides a little behind me, which results in a chuckle coming from Chanyong.

''Oh come on, he is still a little shy. He's still very uncomfortable around vampires, so just give him some time okay?'' I tell him and Chanyong nods, but he doesn't stop chuckling. Oh well, Chanyong will see the real Hakyeon once he shows up more often.

I invite Chanyong to take a seat and both Hakyeon and I make our way back to the couch. Hakyeon gently takes my hand in his, but doesn't do much more than that. Chanyong faintly smiles when he looks at Hakyeon, but looks back at me immediately.

''Long time no see Taekwoon, we should meet up some more. But I guess that it'll be a harder challenge now that you're a king.'' Chanyong announces and I nod. It definitely is going to be harder to meet now that I have to attend so many events. Oh, I also have to attend very official dinners. That's going to be interesting aswell, since I have to talk a lot more than I already did in my entire life.

''Well, that's right. It's going to be harder for us to meet up, because I have to appear in public a lot. I can try to let you know whenever I have some time.'' I tell Chanyong and he nods with a faint smile. Both of us weren't expecting life to change this severe, but it was the hardest for me to take. 

''That's true, but I'm glad that you are still trying to make this friendship work. I always admired you and it has become a lot more now. But wow, I never knew that you were dating. I guess I have missed the announcement you have made.'' Chanyong adds as he looks at Hakyeon. Hakyeon still is a little shy around Chanyong, but I'll give it some time.

''I'm not surprised by that, because you were always the last person to know about updates.'' I chuckle and Chanyong simply joins me by doing that aswell. Hakyeon scoots closer in the mean time and his head rests on my shoulder. I look at Hakyeon and I smile aswell as I press a kiss on his head.

It's then that a maid enters the livingroom and places a couple of cups on the table. She bows towards me and leaves the livingroom again. 

''Well well, you even have staff who take good care of you. I haven't visited this place much as I only met you outside of the palace.'' Chanyong admits and I can't help but agree. I only met up with friends like Jiyong and Chanyong outside of the palace, basically I was kicked out of the palace whenever the preparations for Changmin's ceremony were taking place.

''That's true, but I wasn't even allowed to stay inside when my brother was busy with preparing for that special moment that he never made it to. That's why we met up outside of the palace.'' I tell him and Chanyong's eyes widen. He never knew the real story why we met up outside the palace, because I never told him why.

I take my cup from the table and I take a sip from my drink. Hakyeon later copies me and also takes his cup from the table to take a sip from his drink. Chanyong doesn't stay behind as he also takes his cup from the table, but his eyes still tell me that he is confused about what I just told him. Chanyong can't believe that I wasn't allowed to return to the palace as long as my parents and Changmin weren't done with the preparations for the ceremony that was supposed to be Changmin's moment.


	27. Chapter 27

### 27.

Chanyong and I talk a lot about Changmin in particular. Chanyong knew about how important Changmin was for the kingdom, but he was glad he still was able to see me under those circumstances. Chanyong wasn't really aware of the way the kingdom was treating me, because I never shared that with him. I just didn't want Chanyong to worry about me and thankfully, he never worried about me at all. But that changed when I told him the real story, why exactly the kingdom treated me like a ghost. 

''But why did you never tell me how everyone treated you? You know that I'm there for you right?'' Chanyong keeps asking me as Hakyeon tightens his grip on my hand. I look at Hakyeon, who faintly smiles at me. When I look at Chanyong again, he also starts to smile 

''And if I can't be there to support you, your boyfriend will.'' Chanyong chuckles and takes another sip from his drink. Hakyeon scoots closer to me and whispers that Chanyong actually is right about that. If a friend like him can't support me, than Hakyeon can. I'm glad that I have enough vampires around me to be there whenever I need someone, Hakyeon in particular. Back in the days ,before Hakyeon's arrival here, my friends were the only ones who could cheer me up. Minki was the only one who could cheer me up between these walls and my friends when I was outside.

''I have enough maids and servants walking around here who can cheer me up aswell, I'm not alone at least.'' I chuckle, but Chanyong looks dead serious at me. As if he wants me to mean whatever I just told him. Friends always will remain worried, whether you let them know or not. I think Chanyong is also one of those friends. I lost contact with many of them, but I feel happy to be reunited with Jiyong and Chanyong.

Minki enters the room yet again to announce I have some more visitors who wanted to pay me a visit. Oh boy, I wonder who that might be. I don't expect anyone to come over today, so it must be a friend of mine then. 

''Alright Minki, let the visitor in.'' I tell Minki and Minki immediately nods as he walks away. I still wanna know who is waiting to come in, because I can't remember that I have an appointment with someone. No one is about to show up right now, at least not one of those out of my business relationships.

''Taekwoon-ah!'' another familiar voice says and I wonder who that might be, the bell doesn't ring just yet. We'll see who just called my name. I think the maids will say that this is a little inappropriate, but that's okay for now.

When the vampire enters the room, I recognise him... Wonshik. I've been friends with him since I was 4 or something. When my parents were attending an event, Changmin and I were present too. Wonshik was a sassy one already and started to talk to me out of the blue. The guards weren't pleased with it, but I already could tell them that I was okay with his approach.

''Hi Wonshik, long time no see.'' I tell him and I let go of Hakyeon, before I get up and I pull Wonshik in for a hug. I let go of him shortly after and I invite him to take a seat next to Chanyong. I make my way back to the couch and I take a seat next to Hakyeon. He immediately takes my hand in his and scoots closer again. Wonshik takes a seat next to Chanyong and the two immediately ask each other how they're doing. Both friends admire each other a lot and that also showed when our entire group were having a good time wherever we went.

''Well well well, look at you Taekwoon. One moment you're a friend who's a part of our team and another moment, you're ruling over a kingdom. You have gone through such a big change.'' Wonshik says and chuckles. Wonshik has seen me grow up in front of his eyes, so I'm used to this comment. But both of us weren't expecting that I had to replace Changmin at the throne. 

Wonshik's eyes make their way towards Hakyeon, who has started to feel very uncomfortable with my two friends around. Hakyeon has to get used to his new lifestyle and it's everything but easy, but he'll get there. It's a tough road he has to take, but he'll be okay.

''And he is your boyfriend? You didn't tell me you were dating, Taekwoon. I must have missed a lot then.'' Wonshik points out and I chuckle as I start to feel Hakyeon getting more uncomfortable.

''Oh Wonshik, I had announced it aswell. The kingdom knows about our relationship and yet you are one of those whose ears have been burried into the ground.'' I joke around and Chanyong bursts into huge laughter. Wonshik glares at Chanyong and Chanyong only assures him that he didn't know either. Wonshik's eyes relax after he heard Chanyong, before he looks at me again. 

''But Hakyeon has come from far guys, that's why he feels uncomfortable and that's why he is so shy. Well... you guys know about my brother's idea for me picking a slave at that time? He's the one I picked and it was after Changmin's murder that I fell in love with him. I turned him into a vampire at the moment I just wanted to wait, but my desire for his blood took over.'' I tell them and the two show a death dropping look on their face.

''W-What? Hakyeon was your slave? I knew you had one, but I didn't know it was him. Now it makes sense why you love him so much.'' Wonshik pulls the conclusion and gets up from his seat, before making his way over to us. He kneels down in front of Hakyeon and smiles once a scared Hakyeon makes eyecontact with him.

''Hakyeon, it's okay. The more you'll see us, the more comfortable you get around us. It's all new to you aswell and this is the first time that we see the one who had been our friend's slave for those years. It's okay.'' Wonshik tries to comfort Hakyeon and Hakyeon doesn't break the eyecontact with Wonshik. Hakyeon also doesn't let go of my hand. Instead, the grip on my hand tightens and his head is resting on my shoulder.

''Well, he's cute so you're lucky with him. I think that fate decided that you two should be together, so it wasn't wrong to fall in love with your slave.'' Chanyong says and smiles when he sees the interaction between Hakyeon and Wonshik. I think that Hakyeon will get along with Wonshik and Chanyong, but I also hope that he will get along with the rest of my friends.

Wonshik gives a comforting pat on Hakyeon's lap before he gets up and makes his way back to his chair. I look at Hakyeon and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he starts to get more comfortable around Chanyong and Wonshik. I'll talk to him once the two friends are back home. But for now, I need to catch up with them because I have missed a lot after I saw them for the last time a while ago.


	28. Chapter 28

### 28.

After a while, the two friends leave but have told me that they can't wait for me to invite them. Maybe if I want to host a night for my friends here, I wanna send an invitation to them. But I wanna do that when it's not that busy, because I have to attend a lot of events at this moment. Everyone wants to meet me in person, so I have to go to a lot of places. We wave the two goodbye while we're in the doorway.

''Those two were actually pretty nice. Especially... what was his name? Something with Won.'' Hakyeon says as he looks at me. I wrap an arm around his waist and a smile appears on his face.

''It's Wonshik, I've been friends with him my entire life. We basically grew up together, we're nearly like brothers.'' I tell him and Hakyeon smiles as his head is resting on my shoulder.

''No wonder why you two are so close.'' Hakyeon chuckles and we make our way to the livingroom again. It still feels pretty empty without my parents here, but we just need some more time to get used to this. My parents also had the same moment when all of this was new to them. For them, it took them a couple of weeks to realise that this place was theirs. 

I take a seat at the couch and Hakyeon drops himself onto my lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and his head rests on my shoulder again. Our relationship always has been there, but it was shortly after Changmin's murder that we felt something for each other and I kept thinking that it was wrong. But even Hakyeon loved me and he felt the same way about me as I felt for him.

''I kinda seem to understand more about this life as a vampire. Honestly, I was scared when I was brought in here to become a potential slave. I was scared that I was going to be killed, since I knew that vampires love human blood. But when I saw how you treated me in the time that I spent chained up against your bedroom wall, you were way different than I always have thought about vampires. After you hugged me, I started to develop some feelings for you. But like you thought, I was scared that it was wrong to fall in love with someone from a high title.'' Hakyeon shares and I recall those moments in my head. One moment, he walked in as my human slave. Another moment, he ended up as my boyfriend. It feels like a Century since that happened.

''Don't get me started on that, time has flown by like a train. I can't believe we're together for such a long time, but that doesn't stop me from loving you Hakyeon.'' I tell him and right after he raises his head, I kiss him before he even gets a chance to smile. Hakyeon answers the kiss by deepening the kiss and his grip on me tightens.

I need to ask Minki to help me out tomorrow, because I don't wanna wait with proposing to Hakyeon. Even my parents would be okay with Hakyeon becoming my husband, so why not? I think both of us are ready to take this next step. Hakyeon and I are together for a long time, the time included in which Hakyeon was a human slave. Well slave? I saw him as my best friend and I had chained him up in my bedroom just because I was asked to.

Hakyeon chuckles during the kiss and still hasn't let go of me. By the way Hakyeon answered the kiss, I can tell that Hakyeon has desired for this his entire life. I have kissed Hakyeon many times before this one, but this one feels more special. For both me and him. It's then that Hakyeon changes his position during the kiss and gets up for a second, before his knees touch the couch on both of my sides. I wrap my arms around Hakyeon's waist, which he responds to by a chuckle.

In a distance, I hear footsteps but my body doesn't let me pull back from this kiss. And neither does Hakyeon, he just ignores it. Well, maybe I should do that too. I've been way too careful with this, so I should try to let that go.

Hakyeon then breaks the kiss and smiles. His eyes show that he is the happiest vampire in the world and I'm glad that he feels that way, because he has come from far. So Hakyeon now has the opportunity to call himself happy.

''This was the best kiss I have ever had.'' Hakyeon simply responds, but it's enough for me already. Hakyeon is the very first one I have kissed with, but every kiss feels like we've been doing this for a very long time. Oh boy, I can't even act normal anymore without Hakyeon around me.

''I have to agree with you, Hakyeon. I have never kissed anyone before, but you are definitely the first and the absolute best.'' I admit and Hakyeon's eyes widen, so I assume that he is surprised that I have never kissed anyone before. But why should he be surprised? He doesn't have to be jealous at least.

''Oh come on Hakyeon, that I haven't kissed anyone before should be like a blessing to you. You don't have to be jealous that other men have touched my lips before. But now, you are the only one who are allowed to kiss me.'' I comfort him and Hakyeon smiles again 

''I feel honered.'' Hakyeon responds with a smirk on his face and moves his face closer to mine again. Hakyeon is nearly glued onto me and it shows to me that Hakyeon is nothing like the human Hakyeon anymore. Hakyeon has changed a lot since he came in here, but he changed a lot more after I accidentally bit him. I wanted to wait with that moment a little longer, but my desire for his blood had taken over and changed the moment that I had to bite him.

''I think the one who has changed a lot, is you. You look nothing like the human anymore that came in here to become my slave. You are already acting like my boyfriend, something you wouldn't have done at first.'' I tell Hakyeon as he starts to smile. I'm glad all of that fear is out of him, because he was scared that our relationship was going to be discovered. But my parents are okay with the fact that we're dating, so the fear disappeared after my mum gave us her word that she would support us.

''Thanks so much for the compliment, my love.'' Hakyeon says with the same big smirk on his face and starts to kiss me again. The footsteps I heard earlier, stop in the doorway and I hear someone chuckle... Minki. He walks away again and mentally, I wanna sigh out of relief. I am more than happy that Minki gives us some privacy here. But once I'll get my chance, I'll ask Minki if he can help me. Because I want to make Hakyeon officially mine.


	29. Chapter 29

### 29.

I have left Hakyeon alone in the livingroom and I have made my way to Minki, who is waiting for me with a smile. We make our way to the ballroom, because this is where Hakyeon can't hear me. 

''Well Your Majesty, I managed to get whatever you asked me. Here it is.'' Minki says and hands me a small box. That's great, because I really want to get married to Hakyeon. If I can make him mine, that means that my life is complete then. I think that I already know his answer, but I still need to hear it from him. Minki has gotten a wonderful ring to me. I had asked him to get a gorgeous one, so that I would look less suspicious.

''Thank you very much Minki, I really appreciate the effort you have put into this. I have no idea how to thank you enough for this, but I feel thankful that you would like to help me out with this.'' I tell him and Minki bows with a smile at me. Minki feels like it's the duty of his life to protect me, so he does whatever he can to protect me with his life. He never was like that when my dad ruled over the kingdom. Minki protects me since I was born, he has been there my entire life and he feels like he wants to protect me as long as I rule. 

I quickly drop the box in my pocket and I thank Minki yet again, before I leave the ballroom. I told him that I will call him whenever I need something or whenever he has to do something for me, so Minki will know when he has to be available for me. I make my way to the livingroom again and I already have a perfect place in mind where I will propose to Hakyeon, which will be in the garden. All the maids are there, because I wanted them there. They are all a part of this perfect plan and even Minki is a part of it, so nothing can go wrong anymore. But I want to keep this a secret for the kingdom for a while, even if it will be hard. I just don't want to announce it just yet.

''Where did you go, Taekwoon? I missed you.'' Hakyeon says as he gets up from the couch. He wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss me. I deepen the kiss as I wrap my arms around his waist. Hakyeon has changed a lot since we officially announced that we're dating and he no longer is the scared human slave that he used to be. He has turned into a vampire and is officially my boyfriend. But now, he is going to be my fiancee. It's time to make him mine, because he has to be my husband if I want him to become the second king. I am not planning to rule all by myself. 

I then break the kiss and Hakyeon doesn't stop with smiling, which is a good thing to me. 

''Come on Hakyeon, I wanna show you something. You might like this.'' I tell him and Hakyeon nods, but he starts to become curious to see what I am up to. I'm not going to think about it either, because Hakyeon will read my mind. We make our way outside and we enter the garden. Everyone is waiting for us in the back of the garden, so it'll take a little while to get there. But I'm sure that Hakyeon will love it.

''Can I ask what you're going to show me? I'm curious you know?'' Hakyeon says and I chuckle while I look at him. I'm not gonna tell him anything, he'll see what I mean with whatever I try to show him. I'm keeping my lips sealed. 

''Hakyeon, you'll see what I mean. It's a surprise and no, don't read my mind. I won't tell.'' I smirk and Hakyeon pokes me in my side. He can poke the hell he wants, but I won't tell him.

It's then that Minki joins us and applies a necklace around Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon smiles as he looks at the necklace, before he looks at me again. I smile when I look at him, but I still keep my mouth shut. It's harder to keep something secret for Hakyeon, because he is one of us now. Since Hakyeon has become a vampire, we have grown closer a lot. This is how a relationship should be like.

More and more maids join us and Hakyeon still has no clue what is going on, but he still wonders what all of this is about. It's then that we show up at the most beautiful and the most romantic part of the garden and the maids ,and Minki, line up in a circle around us. I turn sideways to Hakyeon and he also does the same as I just did. 

''What-'' is how Hakyeon starts, but doesn't manage to finish his sentence.

''Hakyeon, we're together for a long time. I also include the time that you were a slave of mine at first. I could be me around you and I still can, I don't have to pretend to be someone else around you. Since our first kiss, my feelings for you have become stronger. Look where we are now, we're dating. But you being my boyfriend isn't even enough for me. Hakyeon, I want you to be mine forever. I want you to make my life complete. So I want to ask you this question.'' I tell him as I kneel down one knee. Hakyeon covers his mouth with his hand as I hold his other hand in mine. I take the small box out of my pocket and manage to open it with one hand, even thought that was a little harder.

''Cha Hakyeon, will you marry me?'' I continue and Hakyeon doesn't hesitate with his answer... he nods. I take the ring out of the box and apply it on his finger as I get up. Minki and all of the maids start to applaude as Hakyeon and I kiss. Hakyeon chuckles when I break the kiss and he wraps his arms around me.

''I-I can't believe that we're going to get married. Your brother would be proud of you if he would've been alive. Argh, I am more than happy.'' Hakyeon says and kisses me again, but there is an incredible bright smile on his face this time. But this kiss is short, because Hakyeon breaks the kiss shortly after.

''Congratulations Your Majesty, I am sure that all the luck will be on your side. I'll come and visit you when it's time to prepare everything for the wedding.'' Minki says and the maids leave, but Minki doesn't. He never leaves at the same time as the maids do and so he leaves a little while after the maids have left.

''Thank you Minki, thank you for everything. You've been a great help yet again. Now, you're dismissed and free to go.'' I tell him and Minki bows with a smile, before he leaves aswell. I can't help but smile brighter. I am more than happy to be finally engaged to Hakyeon. Later, we will reveal our engagement to the public.


	30. Chapter 30

### 30.

Hakyeon and I continue to make a walk through the garden and Hakyeon proud hold my hand in his. Just a moment ago, I proposed to him and I recieved the best answer in the world... Hakyeon said yes. I can't wait to tell my parents about our engagement, because I am sure that especially my mum will be happy about it. My mum was already a big supporter of both of us, so I'm sure that she'll be on cloud nine if she hears about our engagement.

''How did you get this ring? You were with me all the time.'' Hakyeon asks and is clearly confused about this. 

''I asked Minki to get one for me, so that I would look less suspicious to you.'' I confess and Hakyeon pokes me in my side. I know that Hakyeon doesn't like surprises, but this is the way that I could propose to him without being suspicious towards Hakyeon.

''I'm glad you did this, you're mr. romance for a reason Taekwoon. I love that.'' Hakyeon shares and kisses my neck. I chuckle and I wrap my other hand around ours. The surprises has been recieved well by Hakyeon, so my day can't go wrong anymore. I can't wait to crown him as the second king, because he can only become one if he marries me. Until then, he is only my 'date'' according to the citizens. 

Hakyeon wraps his other arm around me and I hear him chuckle. Hakyeon is more than happy that he has fallen into my arms and that I have treated him differently compared to treating him as a slave. But I couldn't treat him like a slave, I like him too much for that. And he deserved better than being treated as a slave. He became a friend of mine and later, he became my boyfriend. I can't wait to marry him, because Hakyeon definitely deserves this.

''Look where we are now Hakyeon and especially where you are. You came in here as a human slave and you'll stay in here as a vampire king. I'm more than happy that you deserve a better life, because you deserve this more than anyone.'' I tell Hakyeon, whose head rests on my shoulder.

''This is something I never could've dreamed of. I deserved to die and everyone hated me, so that's when I was sold as a slave. When I heard that I could be chosen as your slave, I had no idea what to expect. I didn't really know how vampires would be like and I never thought that they excisted, until now. I was very scared of you at first and I didn't want to be chosen at all. That changed until I saw how you actually were like after you chose me. You were a lot nicer than I had in mind and I thought that it was wrong to fall in love with a prince who is also a vampire. But I'm glad that I had fallen in love with you, because look where we are now. Everyone can dream of this.'' Hakyeon says and I chuckle. I'm glad that Hakyeon has gotten a better life.

We make our way towards the palace again and it's then that I see that my parents have returned to the palace, because they are waiting in the hallway. Wait what? Do they already know about it?

''Well well Taekwoon, what have we heard? You're engaged?'' my mum asks and I kinda could expect that they would know this, I think one of the guards have told my mum about our engagement. I don't think that it's a surprise anymore.

''Yes, just a moment ago. I had asked Minki to get a ring for me, to look less suspicious towards Hakyeon. I thought that the time is right to take the next step. I know, it's been a short time since I was crowned as the new king. But I think that time is right to propose to Hakyeon.'' I tell my mum and a smile appears on her face. She makes her way to me and pulls me into a hug, which isn't that long. When she lets go, she pulls Hakyeon in for a hug.

''Congratulations you two. Love knows no limits right? So that you proposed to Hakyeon might be the rigt time to do so.'' my dad says and I nod when I look at him. I'm glad that he is supportive towards us aswell, but I think that he has no choice. Changmin is gone and I'm the only one left who can take over Changmin's spot, I'm the only son he has left.

''I have to agree with your dad, congratulations to the two of you. Does the kingdom already about the engagement?'' my mum asks and I shake my head. I tell her that I want to wait with it a little while, because I just want that both of us get some time to take it all in. A lot has happened so far, so we just want some time to take it in before we are going to announce this to the kingdom.

The four of us make our way to the livingroom and one maid follows us, so that she can ask us if we would like something to drink. All of us tell her that we would like to get a glass of blood and after that, she nods and quickly leaves again.

''It's been a short time since we moved out and look what has happened, our youngest and only son is going to get married.'' my mum says and a bright smile appears on her face. She is happy that I have found love that I'm becoming a happy king.

Hakyeon scoots closer to me and takes my hand in his with a bright smile. It's becoming reality now, I'm going to get married and the preparations are going to start soon. The tailor will make our suits and we can choose a color and the fabric, I can't wait for that in general. It also means that we have to decide how the ballroom is going to look like for the reception. It's a tradition to have the ceremony in the cathedral and to have the reception in the ballroom. And on top of that, Hakyeon and I have to prepare our dance as a married couple.

''A lot is going to come your way and we are willing to help you two out, because you can't just prepare for this with just the maids and some servants. We even got some help from our parents, so we are going to do the same thing right now.'' my dad explains and my eyes widen, because this is the first time that my dad says something like this. My dad focusses more on the business part, where my mum wants to help me out like a mum.

''Thanks mum, thanks dad. I'm happy that you two would like to help us out. I don't even wanna know how much effort we have to put into this, but we are thankful that you wanna help us out. Thanks.'' I tell my parents and my dad nods, whereas my mum smiles extremely bright.

I am happy that my parents want to help us out, because it's going to take a long time until the day is there. We also have to plan the date, but that's only possible when the date in the cathedral is set.


	31. Chapter 31

### 31.

A few days have passed and it's time for Hakyeon to meet the tailor. Our wedding suits are going to be made and we have to meet the tailor separate from each other. I can't wait to see how Hakyeon's suit will look like and I also can't wait to see mine. But we have to wait to see the finished results once the wedding is there. Hakyeon and I still have to discuss one and another with the cathedral, because we have to set a date. If we have that set, then we can focus on the reception here in the ballroom. And on top of that, Hakyeon and I need to start with preparing our first dance. That is also a part of the tradition. It's not just one you see at other weddings, our first dance has to be one like a Viennese waltz. The first dance on a royal wedding is always in a certain style.

''Well Your Majesty, how do you feel now that the wedding is becoming a fact?'' Minki asks and already starts to chuckle when he is near me. Minki doesn't really have to wait for an answer, as I always let my mind speak. But Minki still wants to hear it out of my mouth, so that is why he is waiting for me to answer the question.

''It's surreal is all I can say. Months ago, I wouldn't even think that this is possible. I never would've thought that I would get married. But I am ready to take that next step. I already am being crowned as the king, so I think that I am ready to get married aswell.'' I respond and Minki basically smiles. Minki and I have gotten very close in the days after Changmin's death. As a result of that, Minki has become my personal servant. The maids and the other servants aren't too surprised, because Minki was always this close to me. Even if I wanted some space.

''I understand. I mean, it's been a long time since your parents got married. That was the last wedding from royals that the kingdom has experienced, I am sure that the citizens are ready for the next one.'' Minki indirectly continues on my answer. My parents were the last royals to get married? Good god, they never told me that piece of information. Minki and I make our way to the livingroom, where he takes a seat next to me on the couch. We continue to talk about the marriage of my parents and what happened after that, my parents hadn't shared much with me.

''Once His Majesty the King announced to the kingdom that he was getting married to Her Majesty the Queen, the kingdom was more than happy that a royal was getting married. It had taken more than a Century since a king got married and it's always an eyecatcher when a carriage with the soon-to-be married couple passed the citizens. A year after they got married, it was announced that your brother was born. The Queen had kept it secret that she was expecting and we now know that she wasn't that far along when His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen got married, so it was easy for her to hide it. At the time your brother was 5 years old, it was announced that you were on the way. I remember that your brother was over the moon to get a baby brother or sister. He kept asking the Queen when his brother or sister was going to be born and when he could hold him or her in his arms. Once you were born, your brother was over the moon to have a brother he could take care of.'' Minki tells me and I can see Changmin's final letter in the back of my head. He told me about how happy he was when he heard that he had a brother, I will never forget that moment.

Flashback

Changmin whined a lot. He knew that his mother was giving birth to his brother, who already got the name Taekwoon. Changmin whined, because he wanted to see his mum and the maids were doing everything to prevent Changmin from going to his parents. They all heard her scream in pain and it was the most painful scream they had ever heard. Even though this was her second child, Changmin was still the easiest she gave birth to. Taekwoon ,however, seemed like he resisted on being born. It became easier for her when she was told that the head was already out. Taekwoon had pitch-black hair already and he had more hair on his head than Changmin had.

The king was on his wife's side and supported her wherever he could. He couldn't take the pain from her, but he managed to distract her from the pain that their son was giving her. Whenever she had to push, she did. If she didn't have to, she focussed on her husband. The distraction seemed to help, because their son cried shortly after. The king kissed his wife's forehead and told her that he was proud of her.

''I'll go get Changmin, I'm sure he wants to see his brother too.'' the king then said and his wife nodded in the mean time that their son got cleaned up. The king left the room to make his way to the room where Changmin was at. And boy, Changmin was about to throw a tantrum to see his brother.

''Come Changmin, your brother is born. But be calm okay, mum is still a bit weak after your brother gave your mum a hard time.'' the king told his oldest son and Changmin nearly wanted to run to his mum and his new baby brother, excitement had taken over him. Changmin tried to be calm, but was still too excited to see his brother. The two made their way to the master bedroom and Changmin ran to his mum to give her a hug.

''Where's Taekwoon, mummy?'' Changmin asked as his mother smiled weakly at him. It was then that the midwives returned with baby Taekwoon and handed him over to the Queen. Changmin jumped and clapped in his small hands at the same time. There he was, his baby brother. His mother held Taekwoon tight and kept looking at her son. Taekwoon was a nightmare when it came to this birth, but she was glad that all of this had been behind her now.

Then, it was time for Changmin to hold his brother. His mum helped Changmin out to hold Taekwoon in his arms and once he had, he couldn't stop smiling. He finally had someone to take care of, he finally had someone who he could play with if his friends or his cousins weren't here.

''In the years that will follow, I will take care of you. I make this vow now and I will keep my promise to you.'' Changmin said and it was then that Taekwoon looked at him, as if Taekwoon wanted to see if Changmin really was making that vow now.

End of flashback

Never knew that Changmin kept that vow until the day he died. This is something I never knew about and I'm glad that Minki shares that with me right here, it will help even more to not look back at the past anymore and that Changmin has done his duty.


	32. Chapter 32

### 32

Then, Hakyeon rushes to us and wraps his arms around me. I look at him and Hakyeon smiles, before he starts to kiss my neck.

''It's your turn, Your Majesty.'' Hakyeon chuckles as he kisses my neck again. I chuckle and I get up from the couch. Hakyeon immediately takes a seat next to Minki and demands me to go to the tailor, followed by a chuckle.

''As you wish.'' I tell him, before I bow and make my way to the hallway. It's still unbelievable that Hakyeon and I are getting married and I will keep repeating that until the day is finally here. But Hakyeon and I soon have to go to the cathedral to get everything settled. Because then, we can let the maids decorate the ballroom for the reception.

I rush to the tailor's room as I knock on the door, waiting for his approval to come in. It takes a few seconds before the tailor opens the door and smiles when he sees me in front of him.

''Ah, Your Majesty. Good to see you, come in.'' the tailor says and walks away so that I can make my way in. I enter the room and close the door behind me. Usually, a maid does that. But I don't mind to do it myself, because it also makes me feel like I am a vampire like everyone else is. I only have staff who do certain things for me. Since I was little, all the staff is doing things for me. Such as opening a door for me, getting me dressed et cetera. Life as a prince was great, but you sometimes wish that you could live like any other vampire. Sometimes, I wished I was normal. But that normal life never waited for me as Changmin was killed and I had to fill that empty spot of his.

''Please, take your position on this platform and spread your arms. I'd like to start with measuring the sizes of your upper body.'' the tailor tells me and I simply nod. I wonder why it took so long with Hakyeon, because I think that this wouldn't take that long. Maybe the two talked a lot, especially because of the fact that Hakyeon isn't from royal decent. Hakyeon came in here as a human slave, but he never was treated like a slave. I made him trust me and he turned into my best friend. Sure, he was chained up against the wall in my bedroom. But I loved it to spend my time with him in my room. Hakyeon knows me better than my parents do.

The tailor grabs a tape meassure and starts to meassure my sizes. In the mean time, the two of us have a conversation and it becomes clear to me that Hakyeon had a conversation with the tailor aswell. The tailor provides us a lot of clothes and also had made the suit and the dress for my parents when they got married a very long time ago. He also has made lots of clothes for me and Changmin. He has done an incredible job on everything he has made so far, so I can't wait to see how this will turn out.

''Well Your Majesty, how does it feel for you to get married now? I also have spoken to your fiancee and he is very nervous about this next step.'' the tailor says as he recalls what Hakyeon shared with him. I understand Hakyeon's answer that he is nervous about this, because it's becoming very serious now. He is taking a step in our relationship that is going to change his life for good. 

''It feels surreal to be honest, because I never thought that I would even find someone to love. It still feels unreal to have all of those eyes on me, while those eyes were always closed when I came in the picture. My brother was everything to the kingdom and I was nothing, but all of that has changed now. I want the kingdom to be happy for me and I hope that I can stay happy now that I'm getting married to someone who came in as a complete different person.'' I tell the tailor as he measures my sizes. 

''I am not surprised about that, Your Majesty. I have heard many stories of Milady and I can tell that she was very happy that you finally had someone to rely on. I wish you all the best in the future.'' the tailor responds and I smile when I look at the tailor. He begun at my waist and is currently measuring my arms.

Why am I not surprised to hear this from him? My mum shared a lot with the tailor, even if he wasn't at work. My mum had some things she didn't share with my dad, because she knew how much he would complain about all of that damaging their image towards the kingdom. So if she couldn't share it with my dad, she shared it with the tailor.

''Maybe you would like to talk about it, maybe not. But how did you feel about your brother taking all of the attention versus you being in that same spot?'' the tailor changes the subject a little and this feels so heavy to talk about, but it's good to let it go now. It will help even more to say goodbye to the past and to give it a spot.

''When my brother got all of the attention, I was very happy at first. I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I stayed within the rules. But when I got older, I felt lonely and I had days that I didn't even leave my room. When my current fiancee entered the scene, I had all the reasons to stay upstairs. He was supposed to be my slave, but I just couldn't treat him like that. And now, it still feels weird that I am the one that the vampires look at. I never grew up in this position, so I never could really get used to all of this attention.'' I tell him and the tailor smiles as I recieve a nod in response. 

Then, the tailor starts to measure the size of my back. The tailor measures basically everything, so I am not surprised that Hakyeon needed an incredible long time here.

''How were your first weeks as the new king? I'm sure that all of this was pretty new to you.'' the tailor then continues and I first respond with a simple nod, like he just did. 

''Yeah, it was very new to me. It was my brother who was supposed to do all of this and he was killed in the middle of all the preparations. I was very surprised how supportive the vampires were when I appeared as the new king, because I was very sure that they wouldn't be interested in me at all.'' I tell him and I kinda feel insecure about all of that. The tailor places his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds and I look at him with a smile.

''Don't worry about that, Your Majesty. The vampires will support you, whether they like you or not. But I am sure that now that your wedding is coming, the vampires will be very supportive towards you. They want you to be happy.'' the tailor says and I smile, before the tailor continues to measure the sizes again.


	33. Chapter 33

### 33.

After an hour, I return to Hakyeon. He and Minki are still in a deep conversation and Hakyeon now is at a point where he shares some information about how I have changed his life, which isn't that surprising to me at all. I have seen Hakyeon change in front of me and he changed for the better, because we otherwise wouldn't be here if Hakyeon didn't change for the better.

I decide to listen to their conversation while I still stand in the hallway, I love it how Hakyeon is that deep in this conversation and I don't want to scare him off just yet.

''But when was that moment that His Majesty the King changed you for the better if I may ask?'' Minki then asks and Hakyeon chuckles, but he also makes me chuckle. I can hear his thoughts and it's sweet how he is thinking about me, but I won't let him know that I am reading his thoughts now.

''It was shortly after I came in as a slave. I was told that the Jung family were the most powerful over this kingdom and I had to stay loyal to one of the princes, but they never shared to which prince I had to stay loyal to. When I came in, it became clear that it was for their youngest son. I felt a little scared at first, because I had heard how vampires could be like and I was scared that the prince was going to rip me apart if I did something wrong. When he chose me, I could tell that he was up to something else but keeping me as a slave. He did chain me up to the wall, because the former His Majesty The King wanted that. But the prince was very open about everything and also told me that I could share everything with him, like he did with me. He also shared personal stuff with me. As the weeks passed, I fell in love with him. He had something over him that I felt attracted to, but I thought that it was wrong to love a prince while you're a slave yourself. I felt relieved when he kissed me out of the blue a short time ago.'' Hakyeon shares with pride.

Minki chuckles and I can hear that he pulls Hakyeon in for a quick hug.

''I am sure that you two are meant to be. Even when you were brought in as a slave, I am sure that you two were meant to be. As for His Majesty's brother, I am sure that he would've been proud to see his younger brother getting married.'' Minki responds and I can't help but smile. I don't know how they would've been like if Changmin would've lived here on his own with the maids and the servants, but they still would've been happy for me. I think that the maids and the servants are more happy with me and the late Changmin than they were with my parents. 

It's then that I enter the room and Hakyeon smiles when he sees me. I am not going to tell them that I heard this conversation, though I know that they can read my mind and they will still know that I heard this conversation.

''Hey sweetheart, how did it go?'' Hakyeon asks as I take a seat next to him. Minki also starts to smile and Hakyeon takes my hand in his. The first preparation for our wedding is made, I can't wait to do the rest. I can't wait to prepare the rest, because it will make me realise even more that the big day is coming.

''Why the question? Ofcourse did it go well.'' I tell him and Hakyeon chuckles as he pulls me in for a quick kiss by a small tug at my hand. Minki chuckles after we pull back from our short kiss and both Hakyeon and I look into Minki's direction.

''I am very thankful that you want to help us out with a lot of things, but may I ask why you are like this to me and my fiancee instead of to my parents?'' I then ask when Minki starts to smile again. I don't even have to ask that to him, but I want to hear it coming from his mouth instead of his mind.

''The current prince and princess were a lovely couple for the kingdom outside of these walls, but they were a devil for us inside these walls. Our job became unbearable due to the fact that we were given orders that came with such a short timeline, we felt like we came under such a huge amount of stress. But that changed when the former crown prince was about to prepare his crowning ceremony. The two became softer towards us and we no longer were wondering when it was going to kill us. When the entire situation changed and when you came forward as the prince's replacement for the throne, we all decided to work even harder to keep you pleased. It already was an honor to work for you, but that honor grew when we started to work more and more with you.'' Minki explains and it makes sense why they're so nice to me, while Minki in general preferred to stay away from my parents when they still ruled. 

It's then that a maid comes into the livingroom and she places two glasses with blood on the table. She bows afterwards and she responds to us with a bow aswell. The maid leaves again and Minki gets up from the couch, before he bows to us.

''It was a pleasure to have a chat with both of you. I'm going to call a few maids together and I can't wait to start on the preparations with them.'' Minki says as he walks away. Minki always has been my favorite servant in the palace, because he always was near me the most. Everytime I needed one of the servants as my bodyguard, I always chose Minki.

''My goodness Taekwoon, I still can't believe that we're going to get married. I always thought that marriage wasn't made for me, but apparently it is. Is it fate that brought us together?'' Hakyeon keeps wondering and he is over the moon that he is going to get married. I never knew that humans would be that obsessed with something like a marriage. But Hakyeon no longer is one, maybe some of those traits are still there. Aside from that, I am also ready to take the next step in my life.

''Maybe it has brought us together, Hakyeon. I also never would've thought that I would find someone who I would be dating in the first place. Changmin was the apple of my parents's eye, but that didn't mean that I could do anything I wanted. I never was allowed to date in the first place, only Changmin was. But now that all of this is behind us, I am more than ready to take the next step.'' I explain to Hakyeon and his eyes widen as he looks at me. He knew that I wasn't treated equal with Changmin, but this is something new he hears of me.

I am more than happy that all of this is behind us, I want to leave it all behind in this chapter. I want to close this book and start the next one.


	34. Chapter 34

### 34.

Today is the day that I will say yes to Hakyeon. The past few weeks were too much to handle and I am glad that all of this is going to pay off. Hakyeon is getting dressed in a separate room by maids and I can't wait to see the final result of his suit. My suit is dark purple and I'm wearing a black shirt underneath, with a purple bowtie to finish the entire look. The maids are almost done, but I don't mind. It gives me some more time to prepare myself for the big moment.

''Well Your Majesty, how do you feel? Today is the big day right?'' one of the maids asks and I nod. Some maids get me dressed, some others take care of my hair and makeup. Never knew I needed makeup on, but the vampires want me to look at least a little decent. And my parents wore it too, so I should wear it too then.

''I am glad that this day is finally there, because all the preparations are going to pay off. I can be the king that the vampires deserve and I can prove to them that I am way different than how my parents handled this in the past. It also will make the relationship with my fiancee stronger than it was before today.'' I share with the maids and all of them start to smile. They can't wait to see me become happier than I was before. I don't know if I would be this happy if Changmin would've been crowned, but I at least have Hakyeon. Hakyeon makes me feel happy.

''We are more than happy that you have found happiness, Your Majesty.'' another maid says as the rest of them agrees. That they were supportive was shown already, so I don't have to win them over anymore. I can't wait to kiss Hakyeon again, I can't wait to call him officially mine.

''Alright, I think that we are done. Ladies, step away.'' one of the maids says and the maids do as she told them. In the mean time, I get up from my bed and a huge smile is on my face. I am more than ready to say yes to Hakyeon.

Then, a knock on the door is being heard. I give permission to come in and just two seconds later, it's a maid who opens the door. She is curious how we're doing in here, because she is done with Hakyeon. Hakyeon is already waiting in the hallway.

''Well, His Majesty the King is finished aswell. So the two can meet in the hallway then.'' one of the maids says and I nod, before I look at the maid in the doorway. Our eyes connect and she smiles, before she invites me to come with her. I make my way to her and right after I step outside my bedroom, Hakyeon is waiting for me over there. A bright smile appears on his face, but even I can't help but smile. Hakyeon's suit is made of blue velvet and I can't help but look at it. 

''Goodness Hakyeon, you look fantastic. I told you that the tailor is a great guy when it comes to the clothes that come from him.'' I tell him and Hakyeon chuckles. He wraps an arm around me and even pays attention to my hair and makeup.

''Wow, you even have hairclips with a chain in your hair. That is so cool. Other than that, I love how your suit looks like. Never would've thought that you would look perfect in purple.'' Hakyeon tells me and wants to kiss my cheek, but I push him away slightly.

''No Hakyeon, you have to wait until we're married. Just hold on a little longer.'' I tell him and Hakyeon chuckles, before he pouts. I know, I'd love to kiss him right now aswell. But we have to wait until the moment that we're being pronounced husband and husband, it won't take long anymore. I quickly place a kiss in his hair and Hakyeon chuckles.

''Alright, let's go downstairs then. I am sure that the carriage is waiting for us.'' Hakyeon says and I nod. Hakyeon takes my hand in his and we make our way downstairs. And like Hakyeon predicted, the coachman is waiting for us downstairs. He doesn't have to say anything anymore, because he immediately turns and makes his way outside. We basically follow him outside and vampires that don't attend the wedding, wave and cheer at us. I smile and I wave at the vampires, while Hakyeon copies what I am doing.

''Wow, this is incredible. I mean, even more than before.'' Hakyeon notices and I chuckle afterwards. I don't feel like I want to answer him, because it feels like my mind is already further ahead compared to where we are in reality. Once we enter the carriage, Hakyeon scoots closer to me and his head is resting on my shoulder.

''It's finally going to happen, Hakyeon. We're going to get married. I honestly am very excited to dance in the ballroom, I can't wait to show the guests the dance we have prepared for them.'' I tell Hakyeon and I look outside. During the preparations, Hakyeon and I practiced hard to make the dance look perfect. Hakyeon has proven to me that he does have some moves and I am surprised by that, but that makes me fall in love with him even more.

''Oh yes, I am excited for that too. Honestly, I would love to dance with you some more. Not just today, but maybe a lot more in the future. I just love to be connected to you in a way like that.'' Hakyeon says. He wants to dance with me some more? I'd love to do that, but we also need to check if our schedules let us do that. But yeah, I would love to dance with Hakyeon some more.

On our way to the cathedral, vampires stand on both sides of the road. All wave at us and the two of us wave back at them. It's becoming real more that Hakyeon and I will say yes to each other, I can't wait to show the vampires that nothing is impossible. Hakyeon came in as a human slave and now becomes my husband. Hakyeon has not only proven a lot to me, but also to the kingdom.

''Ugh, I have the urge to kiss you right now. But I have to wait until the ceremony is over and I don't want to wait.'' Hakyeon pouts and I chuckle, before I kiss the top of his head.

''You can't kiss my face, but the top of the head is an exception.'' I joke and Hakyeon pokes in my side, resulting in me bursting into a huge laughter. He then sits up straight and tries to make himself just a little taller, so that he can kiss the top of my head. Hakyeon pouts when he can't reach it, so I bend my head a little into his direction.

''Come on Hakyeon, kiss my head.'' I chuckle and it doesn't take long before I do feel a kiss of Hakyeon on the top of my head.

''There you go.'' he smiles and his head is resting on my shoulder again. The most important moment comes closer and closer, none of us can't wait anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work here on AO3 and I'm still new to everything, so I am very sorry for how everything turns out the first time. I have to get used to everything here, so it'll take a while.


End file.
